Volviendo a Forks
by Kary Uchiha
Summary: Esta es mi acontinuación de Amanecer ¿Que pasaría si los Cullen volvieran a Forks?¿y si charlie siguiera vivo?
1. Recuerdos recuperados

1-Recuerdos recuperados

Hoy mi familia se comporta de manera extraña. Carlisle y Esme aun no han vuelto con Renesmee de cazar. Jasper y Emmett están más contentos que de costumbre. Alice esta más pesada con la ropa. Rosalie esta en su coche escuchando música y Edward….digamos que el pobre ha tenido que recluirse en nuestra habitación, pero lo raro no es eso si no que cada vez que le pregunto el por qué todos se comportan de manera extraña, me abraza y me dice: "Lo sabrás en su momento" luego me da un beso y se va antes de que consiga hacerle hablar. Así que ya veis, estoy sentada en el sofá sola viendo le televisión.

Ya me he adaptado a vivir con ellos, aunque sigo siendo reacia con el dinero y los regalos de cumpleaños. Si, habéis oído bien, regalos de cumpleaños. Veréis, nosotros siempre hemos celebrado el cumpleaños de Renesmee, pero un día Renesmee le preguntó a Alice cuándo era mi cumpleaños porque me quería hacer un regalo, entonces Alice le dijo que sólo celebrábamos el suyo, así que Alice decidió que celebraríamos los cumpleaños de todos. Así que solo Alice me hace regalos, aparte de Renesmee, ya que les hice prometer a los demás que no me regalarían nada. Cuando es mi cumpleaños tengo que irme de casa para no romper nada y tengo que esperar tres días para regresar. Seguro que os preguntaréis por que esperar tres días, pues fácil, durante esos tres días Alice es insoportable y la verdad, Edward no ayuda mucho.

Seguía en el sofá, viendo la televisión, cuando los fuertes brazos de Edward me agarraron y me estrecharon contra su cuerpo.

-¿Que haces aquí tú sola?

-Ver la televisión.

Estuvimos así abrazados durante unos minutos, que a mí me parecieron horas, hasta que decidió hablar.

-Es hora de irnos Bella.

-Pero Carlisle y Esme aún no han vuelto.

-Ellos ya están en la casa nueva.

Nos levantamos del sofá y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta del garaje cogidos de la mano. Antes de que Edward encendiera el motor del Volvo me miró con esos hermosos ojos suyos intentando leer lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y antes de que me dijera que apartara mi escudo para que pudiera leer mis pensamientos le dije:

-Voy a extrañar la casa- Dije mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba Edward.

Puso su mano debajo de mi barbilla obligándome a mirarle, me miró con sus ojos dorados, y con un movimiento ya me tenía entre sus brazos. Yo estaba muy a gusto entre sus brazos, tanto que si no tuviera un oído de vampiro no hubiera podido oír lo que me dijo.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que volveremos, además creo que te olvidarás de este lugar cuando estemos en la nueva casa.

-Edward, sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas. ¿Por qué no me dices a dónde vamos de una vez?

-No, ya lo verás cuando lleguemos.

-Edward, por favor ¿si?

Sin contestarme encendió el motor y salimos de la casa, En cuanto salimos, empecé a mirar por la ventana, como siempre hacía cada vez que no conducía. Cuando me aburrí de mirar por la ventana, me volví hacia Edward, que seguía conduciendo. No hice ningún comentario sobre la velocidad a la que iba y apoyé mi cabeza en su regazo. Esta acción no le molestó, es más, parecía encantado, tanto que mientras conducía con una mano, con la otra me acariciaba el pelo y a la vez cantaba mi nana. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en la carretera pero cuando paramos me levanté del regazo de Edward para mirar por la ventana, pero lo único que vi fue muchos árboles. Me di la vuelta y le miré con una cara de ingenuidad y el me devolvió una mirada tranquila.

-Quiero que veas un lugar antes de ir a la casa.

Salimos del coche y observé el lugar. En frente del coche había una senda que se adentraba en el bosque y a los lados de la senda solo había árboles. Me fui andando hacia la senda, cuando Edward me cogió de la cintura y como no me soltaba me di la vuelta para mirarle.

-Bella ¿A dónde vas?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-A ver ese lugar que querías que viera.

-Y ¿Quién te dijo que era por allí?

-Es el único camino- Edward ignoró mi comentario y me hizo señas para que subiera a su espalda.

-Súbete, así iremos más deprisa y podremos ir antes a la casa.

-Edward, sabes que no me gusta pero haré una excepción por esta vez.

-Cuando eras humana bien que te gustaba que te llevara, sobre todo los primeros días-me dijo mientras empezaba a correr por el bosque.

-Eso es mentira Edward y lo sabes.

-Pensaba que no lo recordabas.

-Lo acabo de recordar. Me acuerdo que me mareaba y me caí una vez y encima te reíste de mi.

En unos minutos llegamos a un claro, estaba oscuro, así que no pude distinguir todos los tipos de flores que había pero me imaginaba que a la luz del sol el claro sería hermoso, ya que en la oscuridad era bonito. Edward avanzó hasta la mitad del claro, mientras yo aún estaba en la entrada. Yo seguía expectante, mirando a Edward, que se sentó en la oscura hierba, me miró y me volvió a hacer señas para que me acercara a él. Fui titubeando hacia donde él estaba.

Cuando llegué me senté y le mire, me miraba con seriedad, como si estuviera esperando alguna reacción por mi parte. Mire a mí alrededor, ya que me parecía conocer este lugar. Me quede quieta, buscando entre mis recuerdos algo de aquel bonito lugar pero no encontré nada. Cuando me iba a rendir, vino a mi mente un recuerdo de cuando era humana. Era borroso pero pude verme a mí junto a Edward tumbados en la hierba de día.

Cuando termine de acordarme, mire a Edward, que estaba expectante y antes de que se diera cuenta, mis labios impactaron suavemente contra los suyos. Cuando nos separamos me miro con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Y esto por qué ha sido?

-Por ayudarme a recordar este lugar.

-Recuérdame hacerlo más a menudo.

-Entonces ¿vamos a vivir en Forks?

-Si -me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y ¿Por qué dijiste lo de la casa nueva?

-Bueno, Esme ha remodelado la casa, sobre todo nuestra habitación y cuando Alice se dio cuenta empezó a ayudar a Esme.

-Oh, no Edward, ¡vámonos rápido!

-Y ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- Dijo con voz burlona.

-No quiero que Alice me haga un guardarropa nuevo- Dije mientras me levantaba de la mullida hierba.

-Vale, total tenemos que dormir pronto para ir mañana al instituto.

-¡Que gracioso!- Murmuré.

Llegamos al coche, nos montamos y emprendimos el camino de regreso a nuestro nuevo hogar.


	2. Empieza la tortura

**Hola a todos, ya estoy de vuelta con la conti. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi primer fic y también a los que me dejaron sus** **reviews. Disfruten de este capitulo**

2-Empieza la tortura

Mientras Edward conducía tranquilamente hacia la casa yo estaba rezando para que Alice no hubiera arremetido contra mi pobre guardarropa. Siempre que Alice se mete para ayudarme siempre sale perjudicada mi ropa.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Edward me cogía la mano para intentar tranquilizarme pero lo único que conseguía era que me preocupara más. Intentaba buscar algo que hiciera que Edward fuera mas rápido pero no encontraba nada.

Parecía que cada vez iba mas despacio, le miré y me di cuenta de que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona. Volví a mirar por la ventanilla antes de que le dijera que fuera mas rápido, sin darme la vuelta pude sentir como Edward ensanchaba su sonrisa. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no perder la apuesta.

Veréis hace dos días hicimos una apuesta toda la familia. La apuesta trata de intentar resistir hacer una acción determinada. Lo hicimos por sorteo, a Carlisle le tocó no leer, Esme no dar cariño, Alice no comprar ropa, Rosalie besar a todos los chicos con los que se cruzara, Jasper no ayudar a Alice cuando estuviera en peligro. Emmett no poder ganar con su fuerza, Renesmee que no bebiera sangre, Edward no poder hacer el amor y yo no podía decir nada sobre la velocidad de los coches.

El primero en perder fue Jasper, le siguió Renesmee, Esme, Rosalie y Carlisle, los que sobrevivimos fuimos: Edward, Alice, Emmett y yo. Al segundo día Emmett y Alice perdieron y ahora solo quedamos Edward y yo. El premio es imponer una norma que todos deberán respetar y la verdad no pienso perder.

Seguía buscando algo para que Edward conducirá más deprisa hasta que lo conseguí pero no sirvió, así que me volvía hacia el (que todavía me estaba mirando) y le dediqué una sonrisa. Me miró con sorpresa pero no dijo nada.

Llegamos a las 11:30 a la casa. Todos nos estaban esperando, incluso Renesmee, nos dieron la bienvenida a la casa y después se fueron todos a sus habitaciones ya que tenían unos asuntos pendientes.

Edward y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestra habitación con Renesmee detrás de nosotros siguiéndonos. Cuando íbamos a entrar aparecieron Alice y Esme con dos llaves, una llevaba una cadenita dorada y otra tenía un lazo azul.

-¿A dónde creéis que vais vosotros tres?

-A dormir, tía Alice.

-Y ¿Por qué no duermes mejor en tu propia habitación, cariño?

-¿Su propia habitación?-pregunte incrédula.

-Pues claro, ya es mayorcita para que pueda dormir sola.

-Y, ¿qué decís?

-Es decisión de Renesmee-dijo Edward.

-Y ¿Qué dices Nessie? ¿Quieres tener tu propia habitación en esta casa?

-¡Claro que la quiero tía Alice!

-Entonces toma cariño. Encima de tu cama hay una sorpresa que solo se puede abrir con esta llave y gracias a la cadena que tiene te la puedes llevar a todos lados.

-Gracias abuelita. Papá, mamá ahora ya no os molestaré y podréis jugar.

-¿Por qué dices eso Nessie?

-Es que a veces me da la sensación de que sobro. Es como si papá y mamá tuvieran ganas de hacer algo cuando están solos en su habitación. Mami, ¿Qué le pasa a la tía Alice? ¿Por qué se está riendo en el suelo?

-No es nada, ¿Por qué no vas a ver el regalo de tu abuela?-dije mientras fulminaba a Alice con la mirada.

-Vale, hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches cielo-le dijo Esme.

Mientras se iba a su nueva habitación, vi por el rabillo del ojo que a Edward le resultaba muy difícil dejarle irse y la verdad a mi también me resultaba difícil pero ya es mayor y tiene que vivir su propia vida.

Esme se había ido hace unos minutos alegando que tenia que hablar con Carlisle dejando a Alice con nosotros que aun se estaba partiendo de la risa. Edward me susurró al oído que nos fuéramos a nuestra habitación y que dejáramos al diablillo aquí.

Cuando le iba a responder apareció Alice en frente mío con la llave que quedaba en su mano.

-Al final sí me cambió el guardarropa-pensé mientras suspiraba y cogía la llave.

-Si hubiéramos llegado antes mi ropa estaría con vida-pensé mientras miraba enfadada a Edward que tenía una sonrisa, entonces se me ocurrió una buena idea para ganar la apuesta y para torturar un poquito a Edward. Alice me alcanzó antes de que llegara a mi habitación y me susurró al oído:

-Me gusta tu plan, en tu nuevo armario hay una bolsa rosa, coge lo de la bolsa para dormir y si necesitas ayuda ya sabes donde estoy.

La miré con una sonrisa mientras se iba, cuando no estuvo ya a la vista me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando entre vi a Edward tumbado en la cama boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, no abrió los ojos en ningún momento así que supuse que estaría pensando. Con la llave aún en la mano me encaminé hacia el armario. Vi de refilón que Edward abría los ojos y se sentaba en la cama, suspiré y lo abrí.

Me quedé asombrada por lo grande que era, se podrían meter 2 casas y aún así no completarían el armario. Habría de todo: pantalones, faldas, camisetas, vestidos, zapatillas, zapatos, sandalias, calcetines, cazadoras, ropa interior muy atrevida etc... Eso sólo de ropa y de complementos: gafas de sol, pulseras, colgantes, relojes, anillos, pendientes, diademas, coleteros etc.… y encima todo tiene alguna piedra preciosa.

Me volví hacia Edward que me dio una mirada que decía Es Alice suspiré y me volví hacia el armario. Busqué por todos los lados hasta que encontré la bolsa. Había una nota, la cogí y leí lo que ponía "para noches especiales". Si hubiera seguido siendo humana tendría la cara como un tomate, cogí la bolsa y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Noté la mirada de Edward clavada sobre mí, así que me di la vuelta para encararle. Me di cuenta de que me miraba con sorpresa, yo solamente me encogí de hombros.

-Ya que no voy a recuperar mi ropa, me tendré que hacer amiga de esta-dije y luego me fui derechita al baño con su mirada clavada en mi espalda.

Ya en el baño abrí la bolsa, si no fuera un vampiro ahora mismo tendría la cara que parecería un semáforo atascado en el rojo, había unos 15 conjuntos diferentes de prendas intimas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Me puse uno de color celeste y reuniendo todas mis fuerzas salí del baño.

Camine directamente hasta el enorme armario sin mirar a Edward, me adentré dentro buscando algún pijama. Después de estar 30 minutos buscando me di rendida y me fui a la cama con lo puesto.

Vi a Edward sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana, posó su mirada en mí y rápidamente la desvío hacia la ventana, Lo abracé por detrás, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, noté que se estremeció por mi contacto. Estuvimos en silencio durante unos pocos minutos hasta que Edward empezó a hablar.

-Bella ¿que haces aquí semidesnuda? ¿Y tu pijama?

-Ese armario es demasiado grande, no encuentro ningún pijama así que hoy dormiré en ropa interior, aunque a ti no debería importarte.

-Te ayudo a buscar tu pijama, quédate aquí mientras lo busco.

-Claro, eso si se han salvado.

Me tapé con las sabanas de la cama, no por que tuviera frío sino por costumbre. Vi a Edward que salía del enorme armario con la bolsa que me había llevado al baño. Sin mirarme me tendió la bolsa, la cogí y eché todo su contenido encima de la cama. Edward rodeó con sus brazos mi cintura y escondió su mirada en mi cuello mientras yo buscaba entre todo la ropa interior un pijama, después de buscar y buscar me aparté de la ropa y suspiré. Edward levantó la cabeza al oírme suspirar y me miró.

-Podrías ayudarme a buscar el pijama ¿no crees?

-No creo que sirva de mucho con los ojos cerrados.

-Pues ábrelos, ya me visto muchas veces con esa ropa, no debería darte vergüenza, además prefiero que rompas una prenda que dos.

-Busca tú sola el pijama y póntelo.

Después de 10 minutos de búsqueda intensiva lo encontré, estaba tan cuidadosamente doblado que pasaba desapercibido, si no hubiera sido por Edward aún lo seguiría buscando.

En cuanto me puse el pijama Edward empezó a mirarme fijamente sin apartar la mirada. Me acerque a él y le empecé a besar por cuello ascendiendo por la barbilla hasta acabar en sus dulces labios. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello hasta que llegaron a su cabello, mientras él me agarraba de la cintura y me estrechaba contra su cuerpo. Mis manos dejaron su cabello y bajaron hasta el borde de su camisa. Cuando mis manos empezaron a desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa, sus manos bajaron hasta llegar a las mías, me agarro las muñecas y me apartó de su cuerpo con una sonrisa.

-Bella ¿te crees que voy a picar? No voy a perder tan fácilmente.

-Umm, ya veremos.

Me acerque a él y me senté en su regazo, le di un beso en la mejilla y me apoyé en su hombro mientras él me abrazaba. Estuvimos así hasta que empezó a salir el sol.

**¿Que les pareció? Se merece algún review?**

**Adelanto:  
Todos los Cullen irán al instituto. **

**Vale, si alguien tiene que preguntarles algo que levante la mano.**

**Después de decir eso todos los alumnos levantaron la mano y vi a Edward como se ponía tenso, el profesor al conocer a todos sus alumnos añadió.**

**Las preguntas no pueden ser personales.**

**-------------------------------------**

**Ya tengo a una fan de Edward que me quiere matar, hace poco me tiro un balón a la cabeza el cual reboto y le dio a ella en la cabeza.**

**Quien, ¿la chica llamada Ana?**

**Si, y voy a tener que cuidarme de la ventanita de Edward-dije con burla.**

**Si tienen alguna duda o pregunta diganmela para que se la pueda resolver.**


	3. Conociendo a los estudiantes

**Hola a todo el mundo. Aquí les dejo el 3 capitulo de la historia. Solo les quería informar de 2 cosas.  
1- Ya ha salido el trailer de Luna Nueva para todos los interesados.  
2- No podré actualizar hasta dentro de 3 semanas debido a que tengo k estudiar para los exámenes k tengo ahora y los de repesca.  
Me gustaría que me dijeran quien quiere que gane la apuesta, Bella o Edward.  
Ahora si, les dejo leer.**

3-Conociendo a los estudiantes

Aún estábamos abrazados cuando salió el sol. Miré el reloj que estaba encima de la mesita de noche eran las 7:30 suspiré y me liberé de los brazos de Edward para irme a la ducha mientras Edward salía de la habitación para ir a despertar a Renesmee.

Aún no me hacía a la idea de que Edward y yo tuviéramos la habitación para nosotros dos solos. Es verdad que Renesmee ya es mayor pero en todas las casas que hemos estado Renesmee siempre dormía con nosotros.

Salí de la ducha y me dirigí hacía el armario. Vi que Edward me había buscado unos pantalones caquis verdes y una camisa azul de manga larga. Me vestí y me encaminé hacía la cocina.

En la cocina vi a Renesmee desayunando junto a Rosalie y Alice que la estaban acompañando. Vi que Alice me dirigía una mirada de reproche por mi ropa, no le di importancia y me senté al lado de Renesmee. Dirigí mi vista hacia Rosalie y le di una sonrisa que me devolvió.

Nos hicimos grandes amigas y hermanas gracias al nacimiento de Renesmee. Escuche a Edward bajar por las escaleras y también como se ponía detrás de mi. Me levante de la silla junto con Renesmee. Edward nos dio un beso en la frente de buenos días a las dos y nos dirigimos al garaje.

Nos fuimos todos al instituto en el volvo de Edward y en el Jeep de Emmett. Alice, Edward y yo fuimos en el Volvo y Jasper, Rosalie, Renesmee y Emmett en el jeep. A primera vista vi que el instituto no había cambiado, si no fuera por el cartel que ponía **"Instituto de Forks"** parecerían solamente un montón de casas. Fuimos los primeros en llegar, aparcamos los coches juntos, nos viajamos y nos fuimos hacía la oficina para recoger nuestros horarios.

Detrás del mostrador no estaba la señora Cope si no que en su lugar había una secretaria nueva de unos 25 años, pelo negro con rizos y ojos marrones. Nos miraba sorprendida, con la boca desencajada y con los ojos desorbitados. Antes de que la secretaria volviera en sí, Edward empezó a hablara.

-Hola somos los Cullen y los Hale.

-A si, la señora Cope me dejó vuestros horarios, tomad.

-Gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Mientras salíamos de la oficina vi que la pobre oficinista estaba intentando respirar profundamente para no híper ventilar. Edward nos dio a cada uno su horario y claro, como no, me tocaban todas las clases con Edward. Renesmee tenía algunas clases con Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Me sentí aliviada al saber que en todo el curso estaría acompañada en todas las clases.

Nos tocaba a primera hora clase de Español a todos así que empezamos a ir hacía el aula. No había nadie cuando entramos excepto el profesor que nos hizo quedarnos en la palestra mientras los alumnos empezaban a entrar en clase y ocupaban sus pupitres.

Todos los alumnos nos miraban curiosos y con miedo, ese hecho puso a Emmett muy feliz, tanto que dedicó a nuestros nuevos compañeros una amplia sonrisa. Todos se asustaron tanto que el profesor empezó con las presentaciones antes de tiempo.

-Chicos, estos serán vuestros nuevos compañeros, espero que les ayudéis a integrarse y seáis amables con ellos.

-Dad un paso adelante y presentaros.

Primero se presento Alice y le siguieron Renesmee, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward y por último yo.

-Vale, si alguien tiene que preguntarles algo que levante la mano.

Después de decir eso todos los alumnos levantaron la mano y vi a Edward como se ponía tenso, el profesor al conocer a todos sus alumnos añadió.

-Las preguntas no pueden ser personales.

En cuanto lo dijo todas las manos desaparecieron. Una chica se levanto de su asiento, era rubia de bote, iba tan maquillada que casi no se le podía distinguir la cara y llevaba un uniforme de animadora, se acercó a nosotros y se puso enfrente de Edward.

-Hola, me llamo Ana y como capitana del equipo de animadoras os doy la bienvenida al instituto.

Todos los que estábamos en la clase nos quedamos paralizados, la animadora le había dado un beso en la mejilla a Edward, la verdad es que estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de acciones de parte de las chicas y antes de que ocurriera alguna desgracia cogí a Renesmee de los brazos obligándola a quedarse quieta. Me miraba con duda y yo con un movimiento de cabeza le señalé a Edward, diciéndole con la mirada que esperase y como siempre me entendió y se calmó.

La chica arremetió otra vez hacia Edward, pero esta vez hacia sus labios. Antes de que sus labios impactaran con los de Edward, la chica esbozo una sonrisa, gran error. Como tenía los ojos cerrados no vio que Edward se había apartado y al final acabó besando la pizarra.

Todo el mundo empezó a reírse de ella, incluso nosotros. Cuando el profesor se tranquilizó, mando sentarse a la chica. Antes de que empezara a caminar hacia su sitio, se dio la vuelta y le lanzo a Edward una mirada pícara. El profesor nos mandó a los pupitres del final en parejas y antes de que el profesor hiciera las parejas Edward habló.

-¿Y eso? ¿Os conocéis?

-Si, como son todos novios – dijo Renesmee mientras nos señalaba con el dedo.

Sin hacer ningún comentario empezamos a ir a nuestros sitios, yo estaba deseando llegar a mi mesa y volver invisible, pero eso no iba a ser tan fácil.

Ana se levantó de su sitio y se posicionó delante de mí, me di cuenta de que Edward estaba a mi lado, suspiré y me aparté un poco. Edward alzó una ceja al verme que me apartaba. Ana también me miró y me di cuenta que sólo me miraba por que Edward me miraba, le cogí de la mano y fuimos hacia delante haciendo como que Ana no estaba. Esto le molestó tanto que me cogió del brazo mientras me miraba con profundo odio. Edward se dio cuenta, me liberó del agarre de Ana y me acercó a su cuerpo.

-Ana, te agradecería que dejaras a mi novia tranquila.

-Bueno, si necesitas cualquier cosa yo estoy disponible.

-Bella puede satisfacer todas mis necesidades mejor de lo que te puedes imaginar.

-Señorita, siéntese y deje sentarse a los demás.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en nuestros sitios. Cada vez que el profesor daba la espalda a sus alumnos Ana miraba hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Me di cuenta de que Edward se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. El pobre cada vez que oye pensamientos inapropiados lo hace. Le cogí de la mano para tranquilizarle, y funciono, aunque seguía pellizcándose.

Las siguientes clases pasaron sin incidentes, hasta que llego la hora del recreo, nos sentamos en la mesa donde ellos se sentaban la primera vez que les vi y empezamos a hablar sobre las clases, la única que no hablaba fue Renesmee porque estaba comiendo.

-Edward es tu primer día y ya levantas pasiones- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Bueno, por lo menos no empiezo mi primer día con retos de pulsos- se defendió Edward.

-Menos mal que esta vez Bella se ha apuntado con el mismo apellido que Rosa y Jasper, no creo que Edward hubiera podido aguantar otro curso como el anterior.

-Si, solo se le ocurre a Bella inscribirse en el instituto con el mismo apellido que Edward.

-Yo creo que Bella no se dio cuenta-dijo Alice en mi defensa.

-Yo estoy en deuda con Bella, por hacérmelo pasar tan bien los últimos 3 años.

-Apoyo a Emmett, los celos de Edward eran incontrolables. Ver a Edward espantando a todos los pretendientes de Bella…-Jasper dejo la frase sin acabar porque se empezó a reír descontroladamente y Emmett le siguió.

-Bueno yo no me reiría, por que vosotros también hicisteis lo mismo que Edward con Alice y Rosalie- dije en defensa de Edward.

-Por eso Jasper y Emmett estaban tan enfadados cuando venían del instituto- dijo Renesmee.

Edward, Rosalie, Alice y yo empezamos a reírnos. Nuestra risa contagio a Renesmee que también empezó a reír, haciendo que al final Jasper y Emmett también rieran. Estuvimos todo el recreo riendo, hasta que decidimos que ya era hora de dirigirnos a clase. Edward y yo nos separamos del grupo y nos dirigimos a la clase de biología. Estaba igual que como la recordaba, nos dirigimos hacia el profesor Banner que en cuanto nos vio puso cara de sorpresa. Edward empezó a hablar.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen y ella es Isabella Hale, somos los nuevos.

-Me sonáis mucho.

-Tal vez por nuestros padres, verá, nuestros padres nos pusieron sus mismos nombres. Mis padres son Edward e Isabella Cullen igual que ella, somos hermanos gemelos.

-¿Y por que tenéis diferentes apellidos?

-Es por culpa de mi le gusta que los chicos vayan detrás de mí, así que me ha cambiado el apellido para que los chicos crean que Edward es mi novio, en vez de mi hermano.

-Tu padre es muy protector ¿verdad?

-No sabe cuanto- murmuré.

-Bueno, aquí tenéis los libros, tengo que mandaros a algún sitio, veamos…Edward siéntate al lado de Ana y tu Isabella…

-Bella-le interrumpió Edward.

-Bueno, Bella, siéntate al lado de Mike.

Me fui derechita a donde me había mandado. Cuando me senté vi que el chico llamado Mike era igual al Mike que conocí cuando era humana. El chico viendo que le miraba se giró hacía mí y me sonrió.

-Hola me llamo Mike.

-Soy Bella.

-¿Bella? Vaya mi padre cuando era estudiante le gustaba una chica que se llamaba igual que tú.

-¿Tu padre?

-Si, mi padre es Mike Newton y mi madre es Jessica Newton.

-Amm- dije mirando al profesor-. Claro, por eso me sonaba- pensé.

Estuve durante 10 minutos mirando hacia la pizarra, mientras el profesor daba clase. Mike me estaba hablando de su vida, mientras mi vista se dirigía hacia Edward. Estuve apunto de empezar a reírme pero me contuve. El pobre de Edward estaba pegado a la ventana y sentado en el borde de la silla, mientras que Ana le cogía del brazo y se pegaba cada vez más a él.

El señor Banner miraba la mesa de Edward y la mía con ceja alzada.

-Mike deja de darle la brasa a Bella y sepárate de ella, Ana cámbiate de sitio con Bella y deja de torturar a Edward que no te ha hecho nada.

En ese momento me di cuenta que Mike se había acercado poco a poco a mí, tanto que podía sentir su respiración en mi oído. Oí como el señor Banner me decía que me cambiara de sitio con Ana. Me levanté de un salto y me dirigí hacia mi nuevo sitio, al lado de Edward. Vi a cámara lenta que Ana me estaba poniendo la zancadilla, salté el pie de Ana y me senté en mi nuevo sitio.

Edward se acercó a mí, dejando a la ventana sola. El señor Banner empezó a explicar otra vez la teoría celular. Cogí un trozo de papel y con mi mala metra (la ponzoña no pudo hacer nada con eso) empecé a escribir.

_¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Has discutido con tu amiga la ventana?_

Le pase la nota. Mientras la leía vi que en su cara se le iba formando una sonrisa. Escribió 2 líneas antes de pasármela.

_Si, se ha enfadado conmigo por tener una novia tan guapa._

_Ten cuidado, tal vez se quiera vengar._

Me miraba con una sonrisa. Arrugué el papel y le dije:

-Umm, tendré que estar ojo avizor.

La clase transcurrió sin más incidentes, el profesor Banner pareció agradecerlo, porque antes de irnos, nos dijo a Edward y a mí que nos íbamos a quedar juntos.

Fuimos directamente a clase de gimnasia, que seguía sin gustarme, antes por lo torpe y mala que era y todos los accidentes que causaba, ahora porque no puedo usar ni mi fuerza, ni la velocidad, por suerte solo tuvimos una clase teórica.

Antes de salir Ana me tiró un balón de baloncesto, pero en vez de impactar en mi cabeza, fue a la pared y tuvo la mala suerte de que el balón accidentalmente impactó en su cabeza. Todo el mundo se la quedo mirando, mientras ella seguía tumbada en el suelo mientras no paraba de quejarse. Una chica de pelo cortó y con uniforme de animadora salió de entre el público y se llevo a Ana al hospital.

Salimos del gimnasio cogidos de la mano y nos dirigimos hacía el volvo donde Alice nos estaba esperando.

-Bella ¿Qué tal el primer día de clase?

-No sé, dímelo tú.

-No te he visto en todo el día, he estado mirando a Jasper y ya sabes que aun no puedo ver claramente a Nessie.

-Ya tengo a una fan de Edward que me quiere matar, hace poco me tiro un balón a la cabeza el cual reboto y le dio a ella en la cabeza.

-Quien, ¿la chica llamada Ana?

-Si, y voy a tener que cuidarme de la ventanita de Edward-dije con burla.

-Dejad de hablar y meteros al coche.

-Si, supermodelo-dijimos Alice y yo.

Mientras estábamos en el coche vi a Alice dando pequeños saltitos como siempre que quería decir algo pero se lo prohibíamos. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa con tanto saltito así que le dije lo primero que me vino a la mente para que se parara quieta.

-Alice, suelta lo que quieras decir y párate quieta.

-Dime lo que te intento hacer Ana.

-La zancadilla y darme en la cabeza con un balón de baloncesto.

-Yo pensaba que te habría intentado hacer algo más interesante.

-Bueno, lo divertido ha sido el balonazo que se ha dado en la cabeza al tirarme el balón.

-Solo te ocurren a ti las cosas interesantes y divertidas-se quejo.

-Será que mi mala suerte aún no me ha abandonado-dije con burla.

Después de 5 minutos llegamos a nuestra casa, me bajé del coche lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí al porche donde Renesmee, en cuanto me vio se tiró a mis brazos, la cogí sin esfuerzo y con su don me empezó a contar lo que había hecho todo el día.

Por el umbral de la puerta apareció Carlisle que me estaba sonriendo. Cuando Renesmee terminó mire a Carlisle y me quedé para escuchar lo que me tenía que decir. Se dio cuenta y empezó a hablar.

-Charlie me ha dicho que vayamos a visitarle, que quiere verte.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Edward sonreírme y entonces lo comprendí. Hoy iríamos a ver a mi padre.

**Bien les dejo un adelanto  
-Si, sólo esta escondido.**

**-¿Escondido?- pregunte con sorpresa.- ¿De qué se está escondido?**

**-De Alice.**

**-Te he echado mucho de menos Bells, de verdad.**

**-Yo también papá-dije mientras le abrazaba.**

**-No se lo digas a Edward pero también le he echado de menos a él**


	4. Visita a Charlie

4-Visita a Charlie

Habíamos quedado en ir a las 7 a casa de Charlie. Jasper se había ido con Alice de compras por mi culpa. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni Jasper me podía calma. Emmett aprovechando mi nerviosismo me hizo una apuesta. Si el ganaba podría hablar de mi vida sexual y si perdía seria mi esclavo durante 1 mes. Yo gané y Emmett se hizo una nota mental de que cuando estuviera nerviosa no apostaría conmigo.

Ahora estoy en mi cuarto, escuchando el CD que Edward me regaló cuando cumplí los 18, tumbada en la cama y con los ojos cerrados.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, lo único que oí fue la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse. La persona que había entrado en mi habitación me levantó de la cama y me estrechó contra su cuerpo. Respiré el aroma que había en el aire y supe que era Edward. Abrí los ojos y vi su hermoso rostro delante de mí, a unos pocos centímetros de mi cara. Sus manos subieron hacia mi cara y mientras con una mano me acariciaba la otra me quitaba dulcemente los cascos del discman.

Mire a sus ojos dorados y mientras me perdía en ellos acerqué mis labios a los suyos acortando la distancia entre nuestros rostros, hasta que colisionaron, formando un beso. Desprez de ese beso, me levanté de la cama para sentarme a su lado pero antes de que me sentara, me agarró de la cintura y me sentó en su regazo.

-Ahora estas más tranquila- afirmó.

-Si, ya sabes que cuando escucho música me relajo.

-Y ¿Qué estabas escuchando?

-El disco que me regalaste cuando cumplí los 18.

Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos que tenían un punto de curiosidad.

-Me relajo cuando oigo tu voz- expliqué.

-Si me lo hubieras dicho me abría quedado aquí con tigo.

-No quería molestarte.

-Bella, tú nunca molestas.

Edward y yo estábamos muy a gusto abrazados así que nos sorprendimos al ver la puerta abierta y a Alice enfrente, mirándome con una mirada que no me gusto nada.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?

-Edward, fuera, sólo tengo 30 minutos para poner a Bella a punto para ir a visitar a Charlie.

-No pienso cambiarme de ropa, voy a ir como estoy.

-Vamos Bella, sabes que no soporto verte con esa ropa.

-No, vete a vestir a Jasper.

La miré con sospecha, mientras ella giraba la cabeza mirando en todas las direcciones menos en la mía. Aparté los ojos de Alice y los enfoqué en Edward. Le pregunté con la mirada, mientras le veía sonreír. Me miró y habló.

-Nos está molestando por que no encuentra a Jasper- explicó.

-Alice, dime ¿Te caigo mal?

-Claro que no Bella.

La dejé pensar durante un momento, la miré con ojos suplicantes y me respondió.

-No, por favor no, Bella, no me hagas esto.

- No, Alice, si me quieres no me obligarás.

-No es justo que uses mis palabras en mi contra.

-Por tu culpa pasé muchos nervios por la boda.

-Pero eso fue hace tiempo. No te deberías ni acordar.

-Tengo muy buena memoria y aprendo rápido.

Vi que Alice salía de la habitación con la cabeza agachada. Me dio pena por verla así que al final le iba a decir que sí. Le vi darse la vuelta con una sonrisa, la miré con incredulidad, supuse que había visto cambiar mi futuro, la volví a mirar y vi como desaparecía su sonrisa. Me acurruqué más a Edward mientras veíamos salir a Alice de la habitación.

En cuanto Alice salió me puse a pensar sobre lo que Edward había dicho sobre la desaparición de Jasper, no es que tuviera miedo si no que estaba preocupada. Mi preocupación debía de ser visible porque Edward se dio cuenta.

-No te preocupes por Jasper está bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Si, sólo esta escondido.

-¿Escondido?- pregunte con sorpresa.- ¿De qué se está escondido?

-De Alice.

-¿De Alice?-dije con sorpresa.

-Si, al pobre Jasper le ha hecho cambiarse de ropa 10 veces-dijo Edward divertido.

-No me extraña que esté escondido-murmuré.

Pasamos así 25 minutos abrazados. Estaba muy cómoda entre los brazos de Edward, tanto que no quería levantarme para ir a ver a Charlie pero Edward me hizo levantarme.

-Vamos, Bella, es la hora.

-A regañadientes me levanté y le seguí. Mientras bajaba las escaleras vi que faltaban Emmett, Rosalie y Renesmee, vi a Alice enfadada y a Jasper deprimido, los únicos que estaban felices eran Carlisle y Esme. Todos nos estaban esperando para irnos.

-Y ¿Renesmee, Emmett y Rosalie?

-Irán más tarde.

Fuimos de camino al garaje. Cuando entramos vimos a Rosalie y Emmett en el BMW escuchando música. Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper se metieron en el Porsche mientras Edward se metió en el Volvo. Antes de subirme me dirigí al Jeep, cogí unos pantalones que estaban debajo y me dirigí a donde estaba Rosalie. Le di el pantalón y le dije:

-Cuidad lo que hacéis y cuidad también de Renesmee.

-No te preocupes por Renesmee y diviértete visitando a Charlie.

Les di una sonrisa y me dirigí al volvo, me monté en el asiento del copiloto y nos pusimos en marcha.

Llegamos en 2 minutos a la casa de Charlie, aparcamos los coches al lado del coche patrulla de Charlie y salimos fuera. Me paré enfrente de la puerta y apreté el timbre. Esperemos unos segundos y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Sue.

Estaba igual que como la recordaba, me dio una cálida sonrisa y me abrazó, parecía que mi fría piel no le molestaba así que respondí a su abrazo. Mientras me abrazaba sentí como examinaba a mis acompañantes. Me soltó y nos condujo al salón, nos dejó y se fue a avisar a Charlie de nuestra llegada.

Escuché unos pasos apresurados que bajaban por las escaleras, giré la cabeza y le vi. Estaba igual excepto por el pelo que tenía algunas canas y las pocas arrugas que tenía, me levanté y me acerqué a él. Me miró de cerca y pregunto.

-Bells ¿eres tú?

Asentí con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que era yo. Me cogió por sorpresa al abrazarme. Le respondí al abrazo, mientras veía en frente de mí el rostro de Sue inundado de lágrimas. Después de haber transcurrido 1 minuto me soltó y dijo:

-Te he echado mucho de menos, Bells.

-Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, papá.

-Vaya, éstas igual que como te recordaba.

-Por eso nos fuimos de Forks, papá.

-Demasiada información, demasiada información.

-Hola Charlie.

-Veo que has cuidado muy bien de mi niña, gracias Edward.

Me sorprendí por el tono de voz con el que Charlie hablaba a Edward, como si hubiera cambiado de actitud hacia él.

-¿Cuánto tiempo os vais a quedar?-me preguntó Sue.

-Nos quedaremos 4 años máximo-contestó Carlisle.

-Bella ¿dónde esta mi nieta?

-Va a venir con Rosalie y Emmett.

-Umm-contesto no muy convencido.

De repente el móvil de Edward empezó a sonar. Edward, disculpándose, se fue a atender el móvil. Cuando volvió me miró y habló.

-Renesmee no va a poder venir.

-¿Por qué no puede venir?-pregunto Charlie.

-Al parecer han tenido un problema con el coche-dijo Edward mientras me miraba.

-Entonces otro día-respondió Charlie mientras se encogía de hombros.

Estuvimos hablando toda la tarde, me sorprendí cuando miré hacia la ventana y vi que la luz daba paso a la oscuridad, giré la cabeza para encontrarme con el reloj que estaba encima de la mesa, marcaba las 9:30 de la noche. Cuando Carlisle y mi padre terminaron de hablar me levante del sofá, haciendo que todos los presentes me miraban, y me dirigí hacia Edward.

Me senté junto a él y puse mis manos alrededor de su cara, cerré los ojos y me centre en desplazar mi escudo para que Edward pudiera leer mi mente. Edward seguía sorprendiéndose cuando lograba leerme la mente, noté como unos brazos aprisionaban mi cintura y unos labios me daban cortos besos por toda mi cara menos en mis labios, haciéndome perder la concentración, consiguiendo que mi escudo volviera a su sitio.

-Lo volví a soltar.

Después de unir mis labios con lo de Edward en un corto beso, vi a mi padre con cara pensativa y adivinando en que pensaba le dije:

-Mejor que no lo sepas.

-Carlisle, es hora de irnos-respondió Edward.

-Vaya, que rápido se ha pasado la tarde. Será mejor que nos vayamos, si no Renesmee no se dormirá.

-¿Renesmee no duerme?

-Hasta que Edward y Bella no le den un beso, no se duerme aún es un poco pequeña-explicó Carlisle.

-Tranquilo papá, vendé a visitarte a menudo-le prometí.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta con Charlie y Sue detrás de nosotros. Edward subió al Volvo, mientras Alice, Carlisle y Jasper se metían en el Porsche. Me quedé en el umbral de la puerta despidiéndome de mi padre.

-Te he echado mucho de menos Bells, de verdad.

-Yo también papá-dije mientras le abrazaba.

-No se lo digas a Edward pero también le he echado de menos a él

Nos separamos y me dirigí al Volvo con la mirada de Charlie en mi espalda. Me metí dentro del coche y nos pusimos en marcha hacia la casa. No pude resistirme y en mitad del trayecto me empecé a reír y a mi lado Edward también, seguro que lo escuchó.

Llegamos a las 10 a la casa, dejamos los coches en el garaje y nos dirigimos al salón, entramos y vimos en un extremo del sofá a Rosalie, en el otro extremo a Emmett y en medio de los dos a Renesmee. Cuando nos notó, se levanto del sofá y se dirigió hacia mí corriendo.

Edward, Renesmee y yo nos fuimos a la nueva habitación para que durmiera. Le pregunté que es lo que les pasaba a Rosalie y Emmett porque Rosalie parecía muy enfadada. Usando su don Renesmee me lo contó. Cuando termino, Edward y yo le dimos un beso y bajamos.

Todo el mundo estaba en el salón, quietos, esperando a que Rosalie y Emmett hablaran, cosa que no iban a hacer. Rosalie giró la cabeza hacia nosotros, disculpándose con la mirada, yo le hice un asentimiento, diciéndole que la perdonaba.

-Rosalie está enfadada con Emmett-les dije.

-Cuando nos hemos ido, Renesmee he ido al garaje para decirle a Rosalie si quería jugar con ella. Ella vio como Emmett le empezaba a quitar la camiseta y ella le preguntó si tenía calor. Cuando la oyeron Rosalie le dijo que se fuera a encender la televisión, que ella iría enseguida.

Renesmee, Rosalie y Emmett estuvieron jugando a la Playstation2. Cuando Renesmee tuvo hambre Rosalie se fue a por algo para que pudiera comer y aprovechando que Rosalie se fue, Renesmee le pregunto a Emmett que hacían y Emmett le dijo que eso lo hacían los humanos para tener hijos y Renesmee le preguntó como se hacían y Emmett le empezó a explicar como se hacían y antes de que se fuera más de la lengua Rosalie llegó y le metió la comida en la boca para que se callara. Eso es todo-dijo Edward a los presentes.

Vi a Esme estaba con cara de espanto, Carlisle con los ojos cerrados, Jasper tratando de que Alice no golpeara a Emmett y Alice tratando de calmarse.

-¿Cuánto sabe?-pregunto Carlisle aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo único que sabe es que hay que desnudarse-dijo Edward.

-Entonces ¿no sabe el proceso?-preguntó esta vez Alice.

-Si lo supiera ¿no crees que Emmett estaría ahora mismo muerto?-dijo Jasper.

-Cariño, no crees que estas exagerando un poco-dijo maternalmente Esme, mientras se acercaba a Rosalie y ponía sus manos encima de sus hombros.

-Imagina que no hubiera llegado. Renesmee estaría traumatizada, además le hubiera quitado el derecho a Bella de que se lo dijera.

-No ha ocurrido nada grave, así que no hace falta preocuparse-contestó Carlisle abriendo los ojos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Carlisle, y Rosa no estoy enfadada con nadie-añadí mientras miraba a Emmett.

Emmett que había estado con la cabeza agachada la levantó y me dedicó una sonrisa, aunque vi la culpabilidad en sus ojos. Miré a Rosalie y le hice gestos para que me siguiese hacia la cocina. Una vez solas le dije al oído.

-Me voy a llegar a Renesmee a casa, así que aprovecha.

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la habitación de Renesmee, la cogí en brazos, con cuidado de no despertarla, y fui al salón. Edward se me acercó y me tendió sus brazos para que le pasara a Renesmee. No tuve objeción alguna y se la pasé. Antes de salir de la casa vi a Rosalie dándome las gracias con la mirada y a Alice regalándome una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra a nuestra casa vi que estaba cubierta de polvo. Lo único que había cambiado era que la cuna había desaparecido para dar paso a una cama. Edward depositó suavemente a Renesmee en la cama, la tapó y fue hasta donde yo estaba. Nos quedamos en el umbral de la puerta de Renesmee viéndola dormir.

Estaba tan absorta viendo dormir a Renesmee que no me di cuenta de que Edward se había colocado detrás de mí y me había rodeado la cintura con sus brazos. Solo me dí cuenta cuando Edward posó sus labios en mi cuello y bajo hasta mi clavícula dándome cortos besos.

Mientras me besaba, estuve pensando en cómo hacer que perdiera la apuesta. Cuando las caricias de Edward empezaran a subir de intensidad se me vino a la cabeza una genial idea. Me aparté a regañadientes de su cuerpo, cosa que le sorprendió, y le miré.

-Antes de nada, hay que limpiar la casa.

Su rostro cambio de la sorpresa a la comprensión, se acercó a la puerta que estaba al lado del baño y entró. Salió con un cubo lleno de los utensilios de limpieza. Cogí la escoba y empecé a barrer el suelo, mientras él con un trapo empezó a limpiar el interior de la chimenea.

Cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana fue cuando termine de limpiar todo el salón. Edward bajo por la chimenea, llego al suelo exactamente igual que como subió, sin ninguna mancha, salió de la chimenea y se posicionó al lado del sofá. Unos segundos más tarde salió de la chimenea todo el polvo que había, volviendo a cubrir todo el salón.

Lo mire con furia, todo lo que había hecho no había servido de nada. El me miró con esa cara de no haber roto nunca un plato y gusto en ese momento se me ocurrió una idea para hacerle pagar lo que me había echo. Cogí la escoba y la alcé hacía el techo y la impulse para que impactara es su cabeza. Antes de que llegara a su objetivo, Edward lo atajó con la mano, pero no vio llegar el polvo, que lo cubrió por completo. Con todo el ruido, habíamos despertado a Renesmee, que al ver a su padre cubierto de polvo se empezó a reír y yo me uní a ella.

Edward estaba aún sorprendido, cuando se dio cuanta se sacudió el polvo del pelo y nos miró a Renesmee y a mí con los ojos brillantes y con una sonrisa muy sospechosa.

Edward aprovechando que habíamos bajando la guardia salto sobre nosotras, consiguiendo que los 3 cayéramos al suelo. Después de ese incidente salimos de nuestra casa y nos dirigimos a la otra casa para cambiarnos de ropa e irnos al instituto. Llegamos a la casa y nos fuimos directamente a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Me fui directamente a la ducha y deje el agua correr mientras me desvestía. Abrí la puerta y fui donde estaba Edward, que al notar que la puerta se abría se puso a mirar el armario, rodeé con mis brazos su cintura y le dije al oído:

-¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo? Así ahorramos agua.

-Bella, si voy contigo haríamos otra cosa que bañarnos.

-Como quieras, tú te lo pierdes.

Cogí la ropa interior y me encerré en el cuarto de baño. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Salí, lo justo para quitarme el polvo y las pelusas del pelo. Entre en la habitación en ropa interior y fui de un lado a otro buscando algo que ponerme, mientras sentía la mirada de Edward, que no perdió de vista.

Me vestí y miré hacía la cama, donde estaba Edward sentado. Alcé una ceja al verle con la misma ropa con la que había venido y supuse que no se había duchado, así que cogí una toalla y se la pasé

Mientras se duchaba bajé las escaleras ya vestida y esperé a todos en el garaje. Al cabo de unos minutos bajaron todos y nos pusimos en marcha hacia el instituto.

**No iba a poner este capitulo hasta que acabara con los exámenes pero como hoy es una fecha importante (Es el cumpleaños de Edward) hago una excepción.  
Espero que les halla gustado y quieran leer el próximo capitulo, les dejo un avance.**

**-Bella, ¿Aún no has acabado de deshacer las maletas?**

**-Si no fuera por la ayuda de Edward en vez de tener 2 maletas tendría 3.**

**-Alice se pasa con la ropa-dijo con sorpresa.**

**-Ni te lo imaginas-murmuré.**

**-¡Bella! Tráeme una toalla, por favor.**

**-Voy. Papá, ¿Qué haces con la toalla?**

**-Dársela a Edward, no quiero que lo veas desnudo.**


	5. Vacaciones familiares 1º día

**Hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo con el 5 capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten.**

5-Vacaciones familiares. 1º día.

Estamos en la clase de gimnasia, solo faltan 10 minutos para que llegué el fin de semana y podamos ser libres, estamos haciendo voleibol por parejas. Edward y yo al ser los mejores, el profesor nos emparejo con los dos peores, así que Edward es la pareja de Mike y soy la pareja de Ana.

Edward y yo somos los más populares del instituto, tanto que tenemos hasta nuestro propio club de fans, y resulta que Ana es la presidenta del de Edward y Mike es el mío.

Me tocaba sacar a mi, cuando lo hice tocó el timbre y Ana se dio la vuelta, olvidó la pelota y le impactó en la cabeza haciéndola caer al suelo, sin mirar atrás salí del gimnasio junto con Edward, ya en el aparcamiento aún se podía escuchar las maldiciones de Ana.

Ya en casa me puse a ayudar a Renesmee con los deberes, con mi ayuda Renesmee acabó pronto. Yo me fui a ver la televisión, aunque en vez de verla mi mente empezó a recordar la charla que tuve con mi padre el día anterior.

________ Flash back ________

Estábamos Renesmee y yo en casa de Charlie viendo la televisión, aunque la mirada de Charlie no se apartaba de Renesmee. Cuando entramos en la casa, Charlie preguntó por Renesmee y al decirle que era ella, Charlie se quedo contando los años y vi como su frente se poblaba de arrugas al no poder establecer la conexión, le dije que no quería saber nada de eso, cosa en la que me hizo caso.

Mientras veíamos la película vi a Renesmee muy nerviosa. Pensaba que era por Charlie que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, así que no le di importancia. Cuando termino la película Charlie se levantó, haciendo que nosotras dos le imitásemos, y se acercó a Renesmee, la abrazó y al apartarse le dijo:

-Bienvenida, nietecita.

A Renesmee se le formó una enorme sonrisa y se le ilumino el rostro haciéndola lucir hermosa. Antes de irnos Renesmee le contó a Charlie los planes que tenían previstos Alice, Esme y ella.

-Como tenemos fiesta hasta el Martes, hemos pensado en ir de vacaciones a esquiar, nos iremos mañana ¿Quieres venir, abuelito?

Charlie la miró con sorpresa y luego dirigió su mirada hacía mí.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-me interrogó.

-No tenía ni idea-dije mientras miraba furtivamente a Renesmee que me devolvió la mirada que había sacado de su padre de nunca haber roto un plato.

-Claro que iré-afirmó con una sonrisa.

-Pero no puedes dejar al pueblo sin protección.

-Mark puede apañárselas sin mí durante 4 días, además necesito unas vacaciones.

-Bien, te recogeremos a las 3 de la tarde.

-De acuerdo.

________ Fin del Flash back ________

Salí de mis pensamientos al notar unos labios en mi frente aunque no abrí los ojos. Note como el dueño de esos labios se sentaba a mi lado y como con sus brazos me atraía hacía su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces, Bella?

-Ver la televisión.

-Te conozco muy bien para saber que no veías la televisión.

Abrí los ojos pero no le mire, sabedora de que si lo miraba caería en esos dos pozos dorados y le contaría todo.

-¡Bella!-dijo con reproche.

No le hice caso y me acurruqué más a su cuerpo. No té como me miraba con curiosidad y con un punto de frustración cosa que ignore mientras cogía su mano y empecé a jugar con sus dedos, moviéndolos de un lado a otro.

-Bella, si no me lo cuentas no te volveré a besar-me chantajeo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, si no podía besarle, no podría hacer que perdiera la apuesta, así que sin separarme de él. Alcé los brazos hasta que tocaron su cara, cerré los ojos y me concentré en balar mi escudo.

Una parte de mi sequía sin querer dejar de protegerme, aunque era muy pequeña. Me di cuenta que cuando me enfadaba conseguía empujar mi escudo afuera, como cuando estuvimos a punto de luchar contra los Vulturis. Aún tenía que concentrarme pero no tanto. Le dejé que viera mis pensamientos a regañadientes, cuando terminó me estrecho más contra su cuerpo cosa que era imposible y apoyó su mentón en mi cuello, quedando su boca a la altura de mi oído.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, tienes un autocontrol envidiable, Bella.

-No es eso.

-Entonces ¿Qué te preocupa?

-No me preocupa nada, solo me fastidia que Alice siempre se salga con la suya y con ayuda de Renesmee. ¡Esta vez ni me lo dijo!

-Sabía que si te lo decía pondrías de escusa a tu padre.

-¡Tú lo sabías!-le acusé.

-Bella, me he enterado esta mañana-me dijo con tranquilidad.

-No pienso hablar a Alice en todas las vacaciones-refunfuñé.

Renesmee vino corriendo hacía nosotros, cogió el mando de la televisión y la apagó, enarqué una ceja al verla tan sonriente.

-Es la hora-anunció.

Me cogió de las manos y me obligó a levantarme. Me llevó hacía la entrada donde estaban ya todos esperándonos, incluso mi padre.

-¿Por qué tardasteis tanto en bajar?-me preguntó Alice.

No respondí, salí de la casa y vi el volvo, el Porsche y el Mercedes, me metí inmediatamente en el asiento trasero del Volvo, pronto se me unió Edward que se sentó en el asiento del conductor y le siguieron Charlie que iba en el asiento del copiloto y Renesmee que iba detrás conmigo, en el Porsche iban Esme al volante, Alice en el asiento del copiloto y atrás Jasper y Emmett, y en el último coche, el Mercedes, iba Carlisle conduciendo y Rosalie en el asiento del copiloto.

Lo planeamos así para que en mitad del camino nos paráramos para que Renesmee y Charlie fueran al baño y para cambiarnos de sitio en los coches.

Yo me hice la dormida, porque iba a conducir de noche y le parecería muy extraño a Charlie que condujera sin tener sueño, mientras Renesmee, con su don, me mostraba todo lo que pasaba en el coche.

Abrí los ojos cuando paramos en una gasolinera. Mientras Charlie y Renesmee iban al baño, aprovechamos y nos cambiamos de sitio.

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando nos volvimos a poner en marcha. Esta vez yo conducía, Edward iba a mi lado en el asiento del copiloto y Charlie y Renesmee en el asiento trasero durmiendo. Charlie estaba apoyado en la ventana de lado y Renesmee estaba tumbada, con los pies encima del pecho de Charlie. Después de un rato me empecé a reír. Cuando Charlie suspiraba, hacía que Renesmee moviera los pies, logrando que Charlie arrugara la nariz.

No hablamos durante todo el camino para no despertar a Charlie, porque Renesmee cuando se quedaba dormida no la despertaba nada ni nadie y Edward y yo lo sabemos muy bien.

Renesmee se despertó cuando el reloj del coche marcó las 7 de la mañana. Llegamos a la casa unas 5 horas después, le pedí a Renesmee que despertara a Charlie mientras nosotros dejábamos las maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando bajé a ver por qué Charlie y Renesmee no estaban aún en la casa, fue cuando vi una bola de nieve que entró en el Volvo, impactando en la cara de Charlie, provocando que Charlie se levantara del Volvo y se diera con la cabeza en el techo. Renesmee corrió hacía mi padre y la escuché como le pedía perdón mientras le ayudaba a salir del Volvo con cuidado de que no se diera otra vez otro golpe.

Mientras Renesmee acompañaba a Charlie hacía la casa yo me fui a la cocina y le preparé un vaso de agua con una aspirina.

En cuanto entró me dirigí hacía mi padre, le di el vaso de agua y la aspirina y me fui a la habitación de Edward y mía con la excusa de que tenía que deshacer la maleta. Mi padre insistió en esperarme para poder dar un paseo conmigo y con Renesmee. Le hice subir a mi habitación para que me ayudara a desempaquetar y en cuanto vio las 5 maletas se inventó una escusa para no ayudarme.

Cuando Renesmee y Charlie ya no se veían empecé a reírme como una histérica. Edward me miraba con ese punto de frustración en los ojos mientras trataba en vano de mirar dentro de mi cabeza. Cuando me serené lo suficiente como para dejar de reírme intenté expulsar mi escudo. En mitad de mis recuerdos Edward se empezó a reír haciendo que yo también me riera y por consiguiente haciendo que soltara el escudo.

Pasé toda la tarde riéndome, cuando el reloj marcó las 8:30, empecé a deshacer las maletas. Charlie y Renesmee llegaron 10 minutos después. Oí como Renesmee encendía la televisión, y como Charlie subía hacía mi cuarto. Irrumpió en mi cuarto como si fuera el suyo y se quedó atónito con lo que estaba viendo.

Yo estaba con la chaqueta del pijama puesto y con el pantalón a medio subir, se dio la vuelta todo lo rápido que podía, le vi un ligero rubor con lo que supuse que estaba avergonzado. No le di ninguna importancia y termine de vestirme.

-¿Dónde está Edward?

-En el baño. Ya te puedes dar la vuelta papá.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente como si no quisiera ver nada que lo volviera a avergonzar. Me di la vuelta y empecé a ordenar un poco el armario para hacer hueco a la ropa que me quedaba en las 2 maletas

-Bella, ¿Aún no has acabado de deshacer las maletas?

-Si no fuera por la ayuda de Edward en vez de tener 2 maletas tendría 3.

-Alice se pasa con la ropa-dijo con sorpresa.

-Ni te lo imaginas-murmuré.

-¡Bella! Tráeme una toalla, por favor.

-Voy. Papá, ¿Qué haces con la toalla?

-Dársela a Edward, no quiero que lo veas desnudo.

Le miré con mala cara mientras el le pasaba a Edward la toalla con los ojos cerrados.

-Papá, sabes que le he visto desnudo muchas veces, ¿Verdad? Sino ¿Cómo te crees que hicimos a Renesmee?-dije con burla.

-No pienso dejar que ese bruto toque a mi niñita mientras yo esté aquí.

Iba a replicarle cuando oí a Renesmee subir.

-Abuelito-dijo mientras cogía la mano de mi padre-vamos a cenar.

-Claro, luego vendré a hablar contigo.

En cuanto Charlie cerró la puerta suspiré y me dejé caer en la cama. Escuché una puerta abrirse y vi a mi padre parado en el umbral de la puerta mirando a todos los lados.

-Sigue en el baño.

-No sé de quien me hablas.

Le miré con incredulidad, definitivamente mentir no era una de sus cualidades.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la noche?

-Si es necesario.

-Papá, aún me quedan 2 maletas. No creo que luego tengamos ganas de hacer nada.

Se lo estaba pesando, pero cuando vio las 2 maletas, se le fue la duda. Me dio un beso en la frente y me deseó suerte antes de salir de la habitación.

Noté como se abría la puerta del baño, me giré y miré a Edward que estaba contra la puerta riéndose. Al verme, como pudo, me preguntó.

-¿Son tan bruto?

Me empecé a reír con él. Después de estar unos minutos así. Me levanté para ir con él, aún riéndome, y di el primer paso. Cuando mi pie iba a chocar con el suelo apareció una pastilla de jabón y para no pisarla levanté la pierna, haciendo que perdiera el poco equilibrio que había adquirido con mi vampirización, y me caí a la cama controlando mi fuerza, logrando hundir un poco la cama.

Nos quedamos mudos al instante. Edward se acercó a mí y me miró con sorpresa. Después de unos segundos se empezó a reír de mí y yo por venganza le tiré a la cama.

Nos quedamos tumbados boca arriba riéndonos. Cuando nos tranquilizamos me levanté de la cama y me puse en frente de las 2 maletas. En 4 minutos acabé de poner la ropa en su sitio.

-Buenas noches, Edward.

-Buenas noches, Bella.

**Aun faltan muchos capítulos para saber quien ganara la apuesta así que pueden seguir votando por su favorito.**

**Adelanto:**

**-Hazsélo a mamá también.**

**-A sus órdenes-respondió con una sonrisa.**

**-¡Edward, no!-protesté.**

**-¿Mala suerte?**

**-Era un imán para los problemas.**


	6. Vacaciones familiares 2º día

**Aquí vuelvo con el 6 capítulo. A partir de este las cosas se irán poniendo más interesantes.**

**Debo decirles que no voy a poder poner la continuación hasta dentro de 5 semanas ya que me voy a el pueblo y aya no hay ordenadores.**

6-Vacaciones familiares 2º día

Tenía los ojos cerrados. En el exterior parecía que estaba durmiendo pero en realidad estaba practicando cómo expandir mi escudo. Estaba entre los brazos de Edward cuando sentí como alguien entraba en la habitación y se subía en la cama.

Abrí los ojos al notar como la cama empezaba a moverse. Era Renesmee que estaba saltando por toda la cama.

-Renesmee, no saltes encima de la cama que la terminaras rompiendo y no es nuestra-gruñí.

-Abuelito, ya están despiertos.

Me fui levantando poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Mi padre estaba parado en frente de nuestra habitación, con Renesmee a su lado, mirándome la cintura muy enfadado. Dirigí mi mirada hacía abajo, pero no vi mi cintura si no unos fuertes brazos.

Giré mi cabeza para toparme con la mirada divertida de Edward que me acercó hacía su cuerpo, logrando que me cayera encima de él. Como no me soltaba si no que me apretaba cada vez más hacía él, giré la cabeza hacía la entrada y como pude les dije:

-Buenos días, hija, papá.

Renesmee abandonó a mi padre y fue hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Se situó al lado de Edward y nos miró.

-Papá, yo también quiero-le contesto mientras hacía un puchero con la boca.

-Ven aquí.

Soltó un brazo de mi cintura y la situó en la cintura de Renesmee y la acercó también hacía su cuerpo.

-Más alto-ordeno, y como buen padre hizo lo que Renesmee le pidió. La levantó y luego la bajó para volver a levantarla, como si fuera un avión.

-Hazsélo a mamá también.

-A sus órdenes-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Edward, no!-protesté.

Hizo caso omiso a mis protestas y me empezó a mover como a Renesmee, ahora parecíamos unas pesas. Cuando Renesmee se cansó nos soltó aún manteniendo una sonrisa. Miré a mi padre, que tenía una cara de asombro y luego miré a Renesmee.

-Vete a desayunar con el abuelo.

Mi comentario trajo de vuelta a mi padre. Cogió la mano de Renesmee y se fueron en dirección a la cocina. Escuché como Renesmee le preguntaba a Charlie que iba a preparar de desayuno y cómo Charlie intentaba eludir la pregunta sin éxito.

-¿Qué está pensando Charlie?

-Está rezando a todos los dioses que conoce para que esté hecho el desayuno a halla alguien haciéndolo.

-Será mejor que baje antes de que arda toda la cocina.

-Muy bien.

Esperé unos segundos pero no me soltaba así que hablé.

-Edward tengo que bajar.

-Muy bien-me volvió a contestar.

Volví a esperar pero seguía sin soltarme.

-Edward, si no me sueltas no podré bajar.

-Mi mente te deja ir pero mi cuerpo no. Yo no tengo la culpa.

Me di la vuelta y le besé. Poco a poco al beso se fue haciendo más y más pasional. Edward al saber mis intenciones me alejó de su cuerpo y yo aproveché la ocasión y me escabullí hasta la cocina.

Encontré a Renesmee sentada, esperando a que mi padre pusiera el desayuno en la mesa y a mi padre que empuñaba una sartén. Me acerqué a él y le cogí la sartén de la mano, la cual estaba temblando, y la deje encima de la mesa.

-Papá siéntate junto a Renesmee mientras yo hago el desayuno.

-Gracias Bells, eres mi salvación.

Asentí con la cabeza y empecé a cocinar. Les hice unos huevos con beicon acompañados por zumo de naranja.

-¡Qué buena pinta tiene, Bella!

Mientras Charlie y Renesmee desayunaban, Edward bajó a la cocina y se sentó al otro lado de Renesmee.

Charlie se dio cuenta que estaba Edward cuando él y Renesmee luchaban por el último huevo. Si no hubiera levantado la cabeza al oírle reír tal vez se hubiera llevado el huevo.

Después de desayunar Charlie y Renesmee se fueran a visitar las pistas de esquí. Edward y yo, con la escusa de que los demás aún no se habían despertado, nos quedamos en el salón viendo una película.

Cuando Charlie y Renesmee regresaron nos vieron a todos en el salón viendo "El orfanato". Renesmee se sentó en las piernas de mi padre para ver la película mientras mi padre me fulminaba con la mirada. Después de unos 10 minutos durante los cuales no me había quitado la mirada de encima, mire a mi padre con una ceja alzada.

-No es mi culpa que estemos viendo así la película-protesté.

________ Flash back ________

Estábamos todos viendo la película, pero el sofá no era muy grande tuvimos que sentarnos unos encima de otros. Los chicos nos hicieron señas para que nos sentáramos encima de sus piezas y nosotras nos sentamos encima de nuestras respectivas parejas. Al sentarme, Edward me agarró de la cintura y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, como Alice y Jasper, para permitir que Edward viera también la película. Los únicos que estaban haciendo otra cosa eran Emmett y Rosalie.

Emmett disimuladamente había metido su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Rosalie haciéndole cosquillas y ella, sin poder resistirse, se reía incontroladamente. Cuando Edward había notado los pensamientos de Charlie, Alice, que tenía el mando del DVD le dio al play y Rosalie para que Emmett parara le dijo algo al oído que nadie alcanzó a oír, y milagrosamente Emmett se quedó quieto. Deducí que Rosalie le había chantajeado.

________ Fin Flash back ________

Suspiré con cansancio al ver como mi padre se enfada cada vez más. Justo cuando mi padre iba a hablar sonó el teléfono. Esme que acababa de salir de la cocina cogió el teléfono.

-Salvada por el teléfono-pensé con alegría.

Nos quedamos todos en silencio mientras Esme hablaba por teléfono. Cuando termino Esme se dirigió hacía Alice.

-Eran los dueños de la casa.

-¿Qué querían?-pregunte.

-Me han pedido perdón por los muebles. Me han dicho que mañana por la mañana pasaran a cambiar los muebles y me han suplicado que si nos queremos quejar de algo que por favor no mandemos a Alice.

-¿Qué les hiciste?-le pregunto Emmett con confusión.

-¿Yo? Nada-contesto como si la hubiéramos ofendido-Lo único que hice fue hablar con dos mujeres mientras esperaba. Les conté todo sobre los colores, vestidos y conjuntos que les quedarían bien y sobre las nuevas tendencias.

-Y ¿Qué hacían esas dos mujeres allí?-pregunto Esme.

-Me dijeron que estaban esperando a sus maridos para ir a cenar- contesto con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Creo que ya sabemos el porqué de esa súplica-dije mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Luego mire a mi padre a los ojos mientras alzaba una ceja-Ves, no ha sido porque yo lo haya querido-le reprendí, el cual tenía la vista clavada en el suelo avergonzado.

En mitad de la película Renesmee se bajó de las piernas de Charlie y se sentó encima de mis piernas.

-Mami ¿Qué has hecho de comer?

-Tu abuela te ha preparado un zumo de manzana.

Le hice unas señales imperceptibles para Charlie sobre lo que había dentro del "supuesto zumo".

La cara de asco que había puesto fue sustituida por una gran sonrisa. Se fue corriendo hacía la cocina. Entro en el salón cuando acababa de terminar la película.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos, papi?

-Cuando tu madre quiera- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Me levante de las piernas de Edward para ir a mi habitación a escuchar música. Antes de dar un paso me encontré a Renesmee que con la mirada me suplicaba que nos fuéramos ahora. Con un dedo señalé a Charlie que estaba sentado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

-Renesmee, los humanos necesitan descansar. Iremos a esquiar cuando Charlie se despierte de su siesta.

-Deberías dormir tú también Nessie-dijo Alice-No te querrás perder lo que he visto, te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo, aunque el abuelo no parece que tenga un buen sueño.

-Eso es por la postura en la que está-observó Esme.

-Yo lo llevo a su habitación.

Cuando fui a coger a mi padre me encontré con que el sillón estaba vacío. Miré hacía las escaleras donde estaban Renesmee y Edward el cual llevaba a mi padre en brazos. Resignada fui subiendo las escaleras.

-Sabes que soy igual de fuerte que tú-dije de pronto.

-¿A que viene eso ahora?

Alcé la mirada para verle a él y luego la bajé hasta Charlie. Edward se dio cuenta y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿No crees que sería un poco extraño que una chica llevara sin ningún esfuerzo a un hombre?

-Hay muchas chicas que pueden-le asegure.

-Pero Bella, esas chicas no tienen problemas con el equilibrio.

-¿Problemas de equilibrio?-pregunto Renesmee.

-Cuando tu madre era humana no podía caminar en línea recta sin encontrar algo con lo que tropezar.

-¿Quieres decir que mamá, cuando era humana, era torpe?

Edward afirmó con la cabeza y Renesmee, cuando llegamos a su habitación, empezó a mirarme fijamente.

-Por lo menos-dijo Edward mientras salía de la habitación-ya no tiene mala suerte.

-¿Mala suerte?

-Era un imán para los problemas.

-Si no hubiera tenido mala suerte, nosotros no nos hubiéramos conocido.

-Es verdad.

Dejamos a Renesmee en su habitación y nosotros bajamos al salón. Nos sentamos en el sofá y nos pusimos a ver el telediario. De vez en cuando echaba una ojeada a Jasper y Emmett que estaba jugando a las damas en el suelo y a Alice y Rosalie que estaban en el ordenador mirando ropa.

Renesmee y Charlie se levantaron a las 6 de la tarde. Cuando bajaron al salón nos encontramos a todos alrededor de Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Charlie.

-Nada, sólo estamos viendo jugar a Jasper y Emmett.

-¿Y porqué los veis tan apartados?

-No queremos involucrarnos en la batalla-le dijo Edward.

-¿Batalla? Si sólo están jugando.

-Desde que Alice y Rosalie se han metido no-le dije.

-¿Alice y Rosalie?

-Si, los están amenazando para que ganen-expliqué.

-Alice le ha dicho a Jasper que si pierde le pondrá vestidos durante 5 meses y Rosalie a Emmett que no la podrá tocar durante 3 semanas.

-¡Vaya! Han quedado en tablas.

-Ahora que han terminado de jugar ¿nos podemos ir?

-Claro-dijo Alice-Ven Nessie, he cogido un traje que te va a quedar de maravilla. Bella el tuyo esta encime de tu cama, igual que el de Charlie.

-Alice yo ya tengo el mío.

-Deberías saber que no te va a servir protestar, papá.

-Si, además el traje que traía Charlie está enterrado en la nieve, así que si quieres esquiar tendrás que usar mi traje.

-Alice, eres un diablillo.

-Lo sé, Bella me lo suele recordar.

-Vamos a vestirnos antes de que nos quiera elegir hasta los esquís-le susurré a mi padre.

Después se 10 minutos ya estábamos en camino hacía las pistas. Los chicos llevaban el traje de color negro, excepto mi padre que lo tenía verde. Renesmee lo llevaba de color naranja, Rosalie rojo, Alice morado y yo azul.

-Renesmee quédate con el abuelo en la clase para principiantes, nosotros iremos a la pista para expertos. Tened cuidado.

-Espera Bells, ¿Desde cuándo sabes tú esquiar?

-Desde el verano, cuando tenía 17 años. ¿No te acuerdas que Alice te preguntó si podía pasar una semana con ellos?

-¿Quién te enseñó a esquiar?-dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

-El profesor.

-Vale, ten cuidado allá arriba.

-No te preocupes, papá. Edward no permitiría que me pasara nada.

-Más te vale que no te haga nada-murmuró.

-Vamos. Bella, rápido.

Llegué hasta donde estaban todos esperándome. Al notar como cada vez nos alejábamos más de la fila pregunté.

-¿No vamos a ir en el telesilla?

-Bella, corriendo llegaremos antes-me respondió Edward con dulzura.

Estábamos a mitad de camino cuando capté un olor demasiado conocido. Edward se quedó quieto y Alice miró hacía delante con sorpresa. A los pocos segundos suavizó su expresión y se dirigió hacía todos con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-No os preocupéis, no han venido a por nosotros.

De la lejanía se podían distinguir como tres figuras encapuchadas que se iban acercando poco a poco hacía donde nos encontrábamos. Pude distinguir a Jane que iba en medio y a los lados a Félix y Demetri.

Se quedaron en frente nuestro con todos sus miradas clavadas en mí. Al darse cuenta, Edward se puso delante de mí, apartándome de la vista de Jane.

-¿A que habéis venido?-pregunto Jasper.

-No os importa-respondió Félix.

-Han venido a matar a un vampiro asesino-contesto Edward a Jasper.

-Si os metéis en medio no dudaremos en mataros. Félix, Demetri, ¡Vamos!

Me había quedado callada durante toda la conversación. Así que cuando noté que ya estaban bastante lejos de nosotros me atreví a preguntarle a Edward.

-¿Vampiro asesino?

-Son los vampiros que matan por el placer de matar.

-No lo entiendo.

-Los vampiros que se alimentan de sangre humana matan para alimentarse, pero los vampiros asesinos son los que matan por que les da la gana-dijo Edward mientras me devolvía la mirada-Los Vulturis son los que se encargan de buscarlos y matarlos para que no amenacen nuestra existencia. PO lo general, esos vampiros suelen ser muy agresivos y suelen matar a otros vampiros si se cruzan con ellos. Hubo uno que se enamoró de una humana y la secuestró. La estuvo torturando y violando durante años, hasta que un día su sed de sangre lo volvió a enloquecer y la mató. A los pocos días los Vulturis lo capturaron y mataron.

-¡Que horrible!

-Esa clase de vampiros son los que en su vida humana hubieran sido asesinos, violadores o secuestradores.

-¿Pero quién quería convertirlos?

-No se sabe, pero cualquiera que convierta a uno está firmando su sentencia de muerte.

-Edward, hay que ir a por Renesmee y Charlie.

-No te preocupes Bella. Hoy no se atreverá a salir, no con la guardia por aquí.

-Ya sabes que Nessie siempre está alerta y si ve algo extraño no dudará en coger a Charlie y venir hacía nosotros-me tranquilizó Alice.

-Tenéis una hija demasiado lista ¿Estás seguro que eres el padre, Edward?-le dijo con burla Emmett.

-Si, es igual de lista que su madre y parece ser que de su padre heredó el talento de aplastarte en los videojuegos, Emmett.

-Eso es porque Nessie hace trampas.

-No deberías estar picado, además el único que hace trampa para conseguir ganar eres tú y aún así sigues perdiendo.

-Dejemos aquí a Emmett con su depresión y vámonos a esquiar.

En 5 minutos Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo ya estábamos en la cima.

-Os esperamos abajo.

Empecé a quitarme el guante de la mano izquierda con la atenta miranda de Edward clavada en mí.

-¿Qué haces, Bella?

-Comprobar una cosa.

Me subí la manga del traje y salió a la luz una pulsera. Estaba muy gastada, vieja y a punto de compense. Con la mano, Edward acarició el corazón y miró con un poco de ira al lobo que estaba al otro lado del corazón. Suspiró y retiró la mano.

-Aún la sigues llevando, pensaba que la habías perdido.

-Jamás perdería algo que me dieras.

-Sigues estimándome más de lo que valgo.

-Vamos a bajar, que quiero ir con Renesmee.

-De acuerdo vamos.

**Adelanto:**

**-Sabes una cosa, yo tengo un niño de tu edad ¿Porque no vas a jugar con él?**

**-¿Me está pidiendo que haga de niñera? Usted es su padre así que juegue usted con él.**

**-¿Hermanos? No, somos novios-contesto Edward mientras intentaba disimular la sonrisa que tenía en la boca.**

**-Lo siento, es que como te vimos todo el tiempo con el pues…**

**-No os preocupéis, me suele ocurrir muy a menudo.**


	7. Un encuentro fortuito

**Ola a todos siento la tardanza pero por culpa de unos problemas (mis padres se perdieron en el camino de regreso y acabamos perdidos) no he conseguido venir hasta hoy, por suerte viva (nos encontramos con unos jabalies salvajes y tuvimos que huir inmediatamente, yo me salve pero no tuvo la misma suerte mi ropa) no he podido actualizar antes, ademas de que por unos cuantos meses no podre poner la continuacion devido a que tengo rota la muñeca. Asi que no podre poner la conti la semana que biene como tenía planeado. Aqui les dejo el ansiado capitulo 7 que lo disfruten.**

7-Un encuentro fortuito

Estábamos en un refugio, con un montón de gente, esperando a que amainara la tormenta de nieve que había sepultado nuestra cabaña. Charlie estaba tumbado, en la única cama que había, inconsciente y con la pierna escayolada. Edward estaba a mi lado abrazándome mientras mirábamos por la ventana.

-Tranquila Bella, está bien, recuerda que es medio vampira.

-No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que hay un vampiro loco suelto por aquí.

-Jane, Félix y Demetri están fuera así que no hay por que preocuparse. No creo que los guardias den con ellos.

Me relajó con sus palabras pero seguí mirando por la ventana.

-Voy a ayudar a Carlisle a calmar a la gente-me informo.

-Bien.

Observé como Edward tranquilizaba a dos chicas de 15 años. Las chicas no perdieron detalle de Edward, mientras el conducía a una niña de 5 años, que se había perdido, con sus padres. Devolví mi mirada hacía la ventana al mismo tiempo que una moto empezaba a vislumbrarse a lo lejos.

-Fran, han encontrado a dos hombres y una niña. Ve preparando 3 tazas bien calientes de chocolate.

Se abrió la puerta y todo el mundo se quedó viendo a recién llegados. Yo también me giré y en cuanto los vi me asaltó la misma preocupación que tenía antes.

Los dos hombres eran Félix y Demetri que mostraban unas sonrisas burlonas y la niña era Jane. No perecía muy contenta de que la estuvieran confundiendo con una niña. Un chico se acercó a Jane y le tendió la taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no habla? Tal vez sea bueno que la lleváramos al médico.

-No se preocupe, ella no suele hablar.

-Sabes una cosa, yo tengo un niño de tu edad ¿Porque no vas a jugar con él?

-¿Me está pidiendo que haga de niñera? Usted es su padre así que juegue usted con él.

-Pero, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Vera, ella tiene 18 años, ya sé que es un poco pequeña para su edad pero es así.

Dejé de escuchar su conversación y miré a mí alrededor buscando a Edward. No lo vi, con lo que supuse que no había visto llegar a Jane, Demetri y Félix. Volví a mirar hacía todos los lados, nadie me estaba mirando, y usando mis poderes de vampiro, salí corriendo del refugio sin que nadie me viera.

Fui siguiendo el aroma de Renesmee que aún no había desaparecido del todo. Tuve que detenerme cuando el aroma se iba separando e iba en don direcciones diferentes. Opté por el que tenía un aroma poco más fuerte, lo seguí y me llevó hacía una cueva.

Antes de entrar expandí mi escudo para comprobar si había alguien y efectivamente había alguien, entré y fui adentrándome poco a poco. Cuando llegué al final me encontré una fogata encendida y al lado, apoyada en la pared con los ojos cerrados, estaba Renesmee.

Me senté a su lado y le puse la chaqueta que llevaba encima. Después de 10 minutos empezó a abrir los ojos. Se levantó un poco desorientada y me miró. Sin quitarme los ojos de encima se arrodilló en frente de mí y me abrazó. Noté como mi camisa empezaba a humedecerse por las lágrimas de Renesmee, la abracé y empecé a frotarle la espalda para que se tranquilizara.

-Estoy contigo, tranquila, estoy contigo.

Después de un tiempo, Renesmee dejo de llorar. Se quedó sentada en el suelo en frente de mí. Levanté la mano y le quité las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro.

-¿Por qué saliste del refugio?

-Oí a una chica decir que había encontrado una pulsera con un lobo y un corazón y que lo había tirado dentro de una cueva. Pensé que esa pulsera era la tuya así que me fui a buscarla a la cueva, y para cuando me di cuenta ya había empezado la tormenta.

-¿Y qué te hizo quedarte aquí?

-Vi a un hombre con los ojos rojos, y tenía sangre en la boca. Descubrí que era un vampiro pero su mirada me dio miedo por eso me adentré más en la cueva.

-Hiciste bien al alegarte de él.

-¿Por qué?

-Este vampiro es diferente a los demás, este mata por placer y no por alimentarse.

Cuando procesó la información se quedó helada.

-No noto a nadie fuera, aprovechemos para irnos. Ponte me chaqueta.

Nos levantamos del suelo, se puso la chaqueta y empezamos a andar. Antes de salir de la cueva volví a mirar para cerciorarme de que no había nadie.

-No te separes de mí.

Vi como asentía con la cabeza y se preparaba para correr.

-Vamos-susurré.

Salimos a toda prisa de la cueva y empezamos a seguir mi rastro para volver al refugio. Capté un aroma, que se iba acercando rápidamente hacía nosotras, que no reconocía. Me paré y el que nos sequía hizo lo mismo que yo mientras unos metros delante Renesmee se paraba y daba la vuelta y empezó a venir hacía mí. Antes de que llegara a mi lado le grité.

-¡No vengas!

Dirigí mi vista hacía unos arbustos en donde se ocultaba, por la silueta, un chico. Me di cuenta, mientras se acercaba, de que sus ojos eran de intenso color rojo. Me puse en posición de defensa automáticamente al ver de qué se trataba del vampiro.

Cuando dejó de andar había unos escasos 5 metros entre nosotros. Se agachó, preparado para saltar, cuando interrumpió en medio Edward. Se acercó hacía donde estábamos con cuidado. Relajé mi postura y me erguí.

-¿Estáis bien?-nos preguntó Edward.

-Si, estamos perfectamente.

-Bien, volvamos al refugio.

Antes de que diéramos un paso el vampiro emitió un gran gruñido y saltó. Iba derecho hacía nosotros cuando de repente cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Llegué a tiempo.

Alguien salió de detrás de Edward. No se la veía la cara porque llevaba puesta una capucha. Le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa, aunque el encapuchado no pareció verla.

-Hola Jane.

Jane se quito la capucha cuando Edward la nombró. Dirigió la vista hacía el vampiro, que estaba tumbado en el suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos, y empezó a convulsionarse y a gritar de dolor, mientras en la cara de Jane se formaba una sonrisa de diversión.

-Félix y Demetri están por llegar.

-Bella, Renesmee, volvamos al refugio. Charlie esta muy preocupado por vosotras.

-Gracias, Bella.

-¿He?

-Gracias por ayudarnos a encontrarlo, nos ha traído muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Pero como le digas a alguien que te he dado las gracias, sufrirás las consecuencias.

-Claro Jane.

-Vámonos, Félix y Demetri están a punto de encontrarnos y no querrás que Renesmee vea morir a ese vampiro ¿no?-me susurro.

Cogí la mano de Renesmee y la de Edward y empezamos a alejarnos. Cuando empezamos a ver las luces del refugio me asalto un pensamiento.

-Edward, ¿Cómo supiste que me había ido?

-Alice me lo dijo, bueno ella y los pensamientos de Jane.

-Pensaba que estabas ocupado ayudando a Carlisle.

-Lo primordial para mi es tu seguridad y el de nuestra hija.

-Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado a no tener ansiedad ¿No crees?

-No es tan fácil. Aun no me he hecho a la idea, además parece que tu mala suerte aún no te ha abandonado.

-Renesmee, ¿Qué le pasó a Charlie para que tenga la pierna escayolada?

-Bajar la cuesta con los esquís al revés. Fue muy gracioso, luego te lo enseño, mamá.

-Entrar por la ventana yo lo are por la puerta. Nadie se ha percatado de vuestra ausencia.

-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no entras con nosotras, papi?

-Hay dos chicas que me han estado mirando todo el rato.

-Vamos, Renesmee, entra.

Salimos de la habitación y nos encontramos con Carlisle que estaba al lado de la camilla de Charlie revisándolo. Levanto la cabeza hacía nosotras al oírnos entrar.

-¿Es muy grave?-dije mientras miraba la pierna de mi padre.

-No, si no se mueve se le curara pronto. Le he tenido que sedar para que se tranquilizara.

-Bien, Renesmee, vamos a pedir una taza de chocolate caliente para que entres en calor.

Salimos de la habitación y nos acercamos a uno de los encargados, el cual, en cuanto nos vio se empezó a poner nervioso.

-Disculpe, ¿Le podría dar una taza de chocolate?

-Claro, ahora mismo se lo traigo.

Nos quedamos quietas esperando al chico. Cuando llegó vi que traía dos taza en las manos.

-Pensaba que tú también querías.

-Esto… Muy amable.

Le tendí la mano para agarrar la taza cuando, de repente, unos brazos me agarraron de la cintura y me arrastraron hacía atrás hasta que mi espalda choco contra algo. Alce la vista y me encontré con la mirada de Edward y sin previo aviso me beso. Separo sus labios de los míos y miro al chico. Sin decir ninguna palabra elevo sus manos hacía el chico con las palmas hacía arriba. El chico miro a Edward y luego bajo la mirada hacía sus manos.

-Dame las tazas, yo las llevare por mi novia y mi prima.

El chico solo asintió y le dio las tazas. Mientras nos alejábamos pude distinguir en los ojos del chico una profunda tristeza mientras nos veía irnos. Volví mi cabeza hacía adelante y mire de reojo a Edward que tenía una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me has besado?-dije de repente.

-¿Te a molestado?-digo sorprendido.

-No, solo me ha sorprendido.

-Sus pensamientos me han molestado bastante, así que le he tenido que mostrar que ya tenías pareja.

Se acerco hacia mi oído y me susurro:

-Eres demasiado adorable y apetecible para tu propio bien.

Desvié la mirada y encontré a Renesmee que me daba una sonrisa pícara. Llegamos al salón y nos sentamos en unos sillones que estaban libres.

-Quédate aquí bebiendo el chocolate, voy a ver si alguien lo quiere-dije mientras señalaba con un dedo una de las tazas que llevaba Edward.

Me levante, cogí una taza y fui a la improvisada consulta donde estaba Carlisle. Cuando entre me encontré a una niña de 5 años que estaba llorando encima de una mesa.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Tengo que ponerle una vacuna pero les tiene pánico y en cuanto la ha visto a empezado a llorar, aparte de que cuando me acerco con la aguja se empieza a mover-me explica Carlisle.

Me acerque a la niña con cautela. La niña me observo con miedo mirando como me iba acercando hacía ella.

-Hola

-Hola-me respondió temerosa.

-Dime ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

-Si, mucho.

-Pues tienes suerte, a mi me sobra una taza de chocolate que aún esta caliente. Te lo daré, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Tienes que dejar que el médico te ponga la vacuna.

No me contesto inmediatamente, con lo que supuse que se lo estaba pensando. Levanto su mano y me la puso en frente.

-Quiero que lo prometas.

Le cogí la mano sellando el trato. Le hice unas señales a Carlisle y este se fue acercando.

-¿Te podrías quedar conmigo?-me pidió.

-Tengo que hacer una cosa-mire su cara y añadí-pero puedo mandar a mi novio para que te acompañe ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale.

Antes de que me levantará la puerta se abrió dando paso a Edward. Le di una sonrisa pícara y él levanto una ceja. Se acerco hacía donde nosotras estábamos y poso sus ojos en nuestras manos que aún estaban unidas.

-Que suerte, así no tendré que buscarte-le dije a Edward-. Mira, él es mi novio, se llama Edward-le dije a la niña-. El es el que se va a quedar contigo mientras te ponen la vacuna.

-Hola, preciosa-le contesto Edward mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

La niña solo asintió con la cabeza. Note como me apretaba con más fuerza la mano al ver sus músculos tensarse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Le tienes miedo?-le vi negar con la cabeza así que continué-. Si te portas bien Edward te dará un regalo ¿Te parece bien?

Me soltó la mano haciéndome entender que estaba de acuerdo. Le tendí la mano de Edward y salí de la habitación. Un olor repentino hizo que la ponzoña me ardiera en la garganta abrasándola.

El olor desapareció, aunque el dolor de la ponzoña no, aún así abrí la puerta para darle el chocolate a la niña. La vi separándose de Edward con la cara completamente roja. Sin que se lo esperara Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla a la niña la cual se puso aún más roja, tanto que parecía un semáforo atascado en rojo.

-Mi regalo.

-Toma, tú taza de chocolate.

Me senté a su lado y espere a que se lo acabara. Cuando termino le cogí la taza, me levante y fui hacía la puerta con Edward detrás de mío.

-¡Oye, chica!

Me di la vuelta y la mire.

-Sabes, serías una estupenda mamá y tu novio también. ¡Ha! y gracias por el chocolate.

Le dedique una sonrisa y salimos de la habitación. Fui andando hacía al encargado, con la mano de Edward entrelazada con la mía. La cara del chico se ilumino al verme, pero al ver a Edward su cara se volvió triste.

-Venía a devolverle la taza.

-Gracias. ¿Le gusto?

-No estuvo mal.

-Ha, que bien-murmuro desanimado.

Le di la taza y me dirigí a la ventana. Edward, que estaba detrás de mí, me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y apoyo su barbilla en mi hombro.

-Con que le das un beso en la mejilla a una niña y a mí no ¿Eh?-mientras me hacía la ofendida.

La risa de Edward me hizo darme cuenta de que no se había tragado mi broma.

-Si, a las niñas le doy besos en la mejilla, pero no sabes lo que le doy a mi hermosa esposa que tengo.

-¿Qué le das?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Edward se acerco más a mí. Sus brazos abandonaron mi cintura y subieron hasta mi cara, donde se posaron en mis mejillas. Sus ojos abandonaron los míos para mirar mis labios mientras se acercaba más a mi haciendo que nuestros alientos se mezclaran.

-La beso-susurro un segundo antes de que sus labios impactaron suavemente sobre los míos. Después de unos segundos mis labios empezaron a ser más exigentes y mis manos viajaron de su cuello hasta su espalda. Con una sonrisita me aparto de su cuerpo.

-Bella, Bella-dijo mientras movía negativamente la cabeza-. Aún siendo vampiro te ves arrastrada por tus hormonas humanas.

-Bueno, tal vez me deje arrastrar más veces para ganar la apuesta.

-No te confíes amor. Ahora no te enfades que tenemos compañía.

Mire por detrás del hombro de Edward y me encontré con las dos chicas, a las que Edward había ayudado antes, venir hacía donde estábamos.

-Hola, mi nombre es Alexa y esta es mi amiga Elma. Hemos venido a darte las gracias por ayudarnos antes.

-No ha sido nada.

-Bueno, para compensarte habíamos pensado en invitarte a cenar con nosotras y nuestras familias esta noche.

-Lo siento pero hoy no puedo.

-Puedes venir con tu familia si ese es el problema-añadió rápidamente al percatarse de mi presencia.

-No es ese el problema-contesto rápidamente-la verdad es que quiero darles una noticia a sus padres-dijo cuando me atrapo con el brazo mi cintura.

-Pero ¿Vosotros no erais hermanos?-pregunto Elma.

-¿Hermanos? No, somos novios-contesto Edward mientras intentaba disimular la sonrisa que tenía en la boca.

-Lo siento, es que como te vimos todo el tiempo con el pues…

-No os preocupéis, me suele ocurrir muy a menudo.

-Bueno, os esperamos a todos para que cenéis con nosotras y en mitad de la cena les puedes decir la noticia.

-Os esperamos a las 10 en la sala de recepción-dijo Alexa.

**Espero que les aya gustado tanto como a mi. Siento dejarles con la intriga pero es lo único que puedo hacer. Devo agradecerle a mi prima el haberme ayudado a escribir este capitulo por que sin ella no lo hubiera podido poner (yo le dictaba y ella escribia). Lo siento mucho pero en este capitulo no podre poner el adelanto (a mi prima también le gusta mi historia y no me da la gana de que ella se entere del próximo capitulo y ustedes no) asi que tendran que esperar hasta k mi mano se recupere. Saludos a todos los que leeis mi historia, os estoy muy agradecida. **

**PD:Intentare responder a buestras preguntas pero no creo que pueda, de momento hay que ser pacientes.**


	8. ¡¿Boda de nuevo!

Hacía 5 minutos que las chicas se habían ido. 5minutos desde que miraba a Edward con sorpresa. Sabía que mi rostro mostraba mi desconcierto al ver a Edward que seguía con la sonrisa pero esta vez sin tratar de esconderla.

-¿A que ha venido eso?

-Pues solo quería asustarlas para librarme de la cena.

-Pues no ha funcionado y encima ahora vamos a tener que ir todos. Y ¿Se puede saber que me vas a decir que es tan importante como para que este mi padre presente?

-Matrimonio-contesto sin más.

-Edward ¿Estas bien? ¿Te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza? Ya estamos casados.

-Ya lo se, pero ellas no.

-¿Y quien va a hacer de mi padre? Porque te recuerdo que tiene la pierna escayolada y esta dormido.

-Vamos a ir tu madre, tus hermanos, mi padre y mis hermanos.

-¿Esme va a hacer de mi madre?

-Tendremos que decirles a los demás nuestro plan.

-No me has contestado Edward.

-Si será Esme.

-Me parece que va a ser una noche muy larga.

Estuvimos toda la tarde de un lado para otro, hablando con toda la familia sobre el plan de Edward. A Esme no le importo hacer de mi madre, al contario le encanto y Alice empezó a buscar en el armario algo apropiado para ella y para mi aunque yo me negué.

Ahora mismo tengo puesto un vestido azul con lentejuelas, tiene un poco de escote y esta cortado en uno de los laterales haciendo posible que miradas ajenas pudieran verme las piernas.

Alice y Rosalie llevan dos vestidos rosas que les llegan un poco más de las rodillas. La única diferencia de los vestidos es que el de Rosalie tiene escote. Esme es la única que tiene un vestido decente para mi gusto. Es negro y largo no tiene nada que enseñe las piernas y va muy tranquila al contrario que yo por que tengo todas las miradas de todos los hombre del lugar. Los chicos van todos con un traje negro y con una rosa blanca en su pecho.

Nos quedamos en la entrada haciendo como que mirábamos a todas partes buscando a alguien hasta que una de las chicas se levanto de la mesa y levanto su mano moviéndola de un lado a otro.

Fuimos a su encuentro poco a poco sin intentar llamar la atención, cosa que no conseguimos. Mientras cruzábamos la estancia Edward me cogió la cintura y me susurró mientras seguíamos avanzando.

-Sus pensamientos-dijo sin más.

Llegamos a la mesa que era la más grande del lugar. Los 3 hombres que estaban se levantaron para saludarnos y después vinieron las 4 mujeres.

-Hola, Edward y compañía. Mi hija Elma me dijo que la habías ayudado mucho a ella y a su amiga, así que te doy las gracias.

-No hace falta.

-Lo siento no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy el padre de Elma y ella es su madre-dijo señalando a la mujer de cabello rubio que estaba a su lado.

-Edward, esta es mi madre y los otros dos chicos son mi padre y el enano de mi hermano-dijo Alexa.

-No soy un enano. Hola soy el hermano pequeño de esta sabandija me llamo…

-No les importa como te llames.

-Dejad ya de discutir. Por favor tomen asiento-nos dijo.

Ya sentados empezamos a comer. Bueno, exactamente hacíamos que creyeran que comíamos. Jasper y Emmett, que estaban en los lados, parecían aburridos igual que Alexa y Elma que no paraban de mirar a Edward. Carlisle y Esme estaban en el centro, a su lado estábamos Edward y yo y a nuestro lado Rose y Alice.

-Y ustedes ¿son los padres de Edward?

-Oh, no. Edward es hijo de Carlisle igual que Emmett y Alice. Bella, Rosalie y Jasper son hijos míos.

-Bueno yo querías pedirle a Bella en frente de todos una cosa, ahora que los camareros han ido a por el segundo plato.

Edward se levanto de su silla y fue hacia mí. Me tendió la mano que gustosamente yo tome y me puso de pie para llevarme en frente de Esme y Carlisle. Con un grácil movimiento Edward se arrodillo en frente de mi y a espaldas de los demás que se volvieron para mirarnos, incluso los camareros se habían quedado quietos mirándonos.

-Bella-empezó Edward.-Hemos estado juntos desde que éramos niños y hace 3 años empezamos a salir como novios. Hemos pasado juntos todas las adversidades que el destino nos ha puesto y mi amor por ti ha crecido tanto que no puedo soportar que te apartes de mi lado. Me gustaría que estuvieras para siempre conmigo, por eso, Isabella Masen prometo amarte para siempre, todos los días de mi vida ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Mire de reojo a Jasper que estaba intentando por todos los medios no reírse. A su lado estaba Alexa balbuceando cosas incomprensibles y Elma que estaba llorando. Volví mis ojos a Edward que estaba esperando una respuesta.

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo.

Edward se fue levantando pero no me vio cuando me abalanzaba hacia él y al final acabamos abrazados en el suelo. Edward estaba sorprendido y yo estaba escondiendo mi cabeza en su cuello para que no me vieran los demás el ataque de risa que tenía.

-Oye Bella, recuerda que ya estamos casados, pero si quieres nos volvemos a casar de verdad.

-Ya se que no es de verdad, pero no soy nada si no lo ago hasta el final.

-Bella levántate la gente se esta empezando a preocupar.

-Con lo a gusto que estoy aquí-proteste

Me levante y ayude a Edward a que se levantara. Emmett era junto con Jasper los únicos que se estaban riendo. Los ignore y me concentre en Edward.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, no te preocupes.

-No me gustar ser un poco más fuerte que tú.

-Míralo por el lado positivo. Eres la única que puede ganar a Emmett en fuerza.

Todo el mundo dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a Edward sin ningún golpe. Yo me volví hacia mi madre inmortal que nos miraba a Edward y a mí con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas de acuerdo mamá?

-Sabes que siempre estoy de acuerdo con lo que decides cariño.

Asentí con la cabeza y me senté en la mesa. Pasamos el resto de la cena hablando, menos Alexa y Elma que intentaban inútilmente de contener los sollozos que les salían del fondo de su garganta.

-Ha sido una gran velada, pero Bella y yo nos tenemos que ir a dormir. Si nos disculpáis-me cogió de la mano. Me levante y nos fuimos a la salida, con todas las miradas del lugar sobre nosotros.

-Vamos a ver a tu padre. Acaba de despertar.

-¿No puedes esperar hasta mañana?-le pregunte. No es que no quiera ver a mi padre si no que me empezara a decir lo imprudente que he sido.

-No, además quiero que escuches lo que te va a decir.

Llegamos a la habitación donde estaba mi padre. Como dijo Edward, Charlie se había despertado. Podía sentir como su corazón no latía tranquilamente como solía hacer cuando estaba durmiendo.

Sin llamar ni nada, Edward abrió la puerta y me cogió la mano para que entrara. Charlie estaba en la cama mirándonos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Bella quería verte-respondió Edward mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¿Podrías dejarnos un momento a solas, Edward?

-Claro, estaré afuera.

Cuando Edward cerró la puerta la mirada de Charlie cambio. Su mirada mostraba enfado y sus manos convertidas ahora le puños lo confirmaban.

-¡Bella has sido una irresponsable al haberte ido tu sola a buscar a Renesmee! Tendías que haber visto la mirada de Edward cuando se entero de que te habías ido. Estaba que se subía por las paredes de la angustia que tenía.

-No podía dejarla sola-me defendí.-Tu habrías echo la mismo si hubiera sido yo la que se encontrara perdida.

-Es muy posible-admitió.-Pero no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer. Preocupaste mucho a Edward.

-No puedo prometer nada.

-Por lo menos antes de irte avisa a alguien.

-De acuerdo. Ahora que ya me has echado la charla ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bella un consejo. No dejes que Renesmee se quede mucho tiempo con Alice. No me malinterpretes. Alice me cae muy bien, pero la maní que esta cogiendo Renesmee de Alice no me gusta.

-¿Qué manía?

.Mientras estábamos en la clase para principiantes Renesmee se dio cuenta de que por error había cogido unos guantes de diferente color. Vino hacia mí que estaba dándole la espalda a la pista, me copio mis guantes sin darse cuenta de que me había empujado un poquito y ya sabes que no tengo muy buen equilibrio y al empujarme mis pies se cruzaron y acabe rodando por la pista hacia atrás. Por eso tengo la pierna escayolada.

-¿Estas así por Renesmee?

-Si, pero no se lo digas. Prefiero que crea que me caí por que me había puesto los esquís al revés. Lo único que te pido es que no pase mucho tiempo con Alice.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Vale. Bueno será mejor que vallas a dormir, ya es muy tarde. Buenas noches Bells.

-Buenas noches papá.

Salí de la habitación para encontrarme a Edward recargado en la pared. Me acerqué a él y le cogí la mano. Edward me miro y luego a nuestras dos manos unidas. Se separo de la pared y empezamos nuestra caminata hacía la habitación que nos habían asignado hasta que acabara la tormenta.

Ya en la habitación Edward se sentó en la cama y yo me fui a la ventana pera comprobar si la tormenta seguía.

-Según Alice para mañana ya habrá acabado.

-Que bien.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Edward mirándome y yo a la ventana. Me di la vuelta y la mire. Él me devolvió la mirada pero no dijo nada.

-¿Tu lo sabias?

-No, me acabo de enterar como tú.

-Se lo vamos a decir a Renesmee?

-No. Ella se sentiría culpable y además tu padre te pidió que no se lo dijeras. Aunque con quien si vamos a hablar es con Alice.

Si, no me gustaría que hubiera otra maníaca de la compra y la moda.

Deje la ventana y me senté al lado de Edward, el cual me cogió de los hombros y me arrastró hacía su cuerpo, hasta que mi cabeza se recostó en su pecho.

-Por cierto ¿Cuándo conseguiste quitarme el anillo?

-Cuando estuviste recogiendo el vaso de la niña.

-Creo que me tuve que haber dedo cuenta.

-Estabas más centrada en la niña que en lo que yo hacía.

-Edward ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Charlie?

-Lo llevaré mañana a su casa. Seguro que Sue le cuidara bien-me dijo. Después de que mirara a la puerta se dirigió a mi.-Bella, será mejor que me valla. Por la mañana espera a que nosotros abramos la puerta antes de que te hagas la despierta, a y tápate entera con las sabana.

-¿Por qué?

-Mañana lo descubrirás.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se marcho. Me metí dentro de la cama e hice lo que Edward me dijo.


	9. Vacaciones familiares 3º día

Aquí les dejo la continuación. Que la disfruten.

Estaba metida en la cama, tapada con las sábanas y lo único que se me veía era un poco el pelo. Después de unos cuantos minutos de que Edward se hubiera ido, abrieron la puerta de nuestra habitación. Note como las personas que habían ingresado eran dos al escuchar los latidos de sus corazones y su aroma. Empecé a oír el ruido de la tela al chocar contra el suelo pero me quede quieta, seguidamente note como cada uno de los lados se hundía un poco indicando que alguien estaba subiendo en la cama, y poco después, como de los dos lados me agarraban los brazos por encima de las sábanas, así que estoy en la cama, esperando que aparezca Edward para poder librarme de los brazos que han aprisionado los míos.

Un tiempo más tarde oí como la puerta se abría pero nadie dijo mi nombre así que me quede donde estaba, rezando para que se acabara el suplicio, cuando oí mi nombre.

-¿Mami?

No me costo nada darme cuenta de quien era esa voz e inmediatamente me levante. Estaban ahí parados toda mi familia. Renesmee, Esme y Carlisle estaban sorprendidos. Alice, Jasper y Emmett se reían a carcajada limpia y Rosalie miraba a la cama como si quisiera estrangularla. El único que parecía normal era Edward que avanzaba hacía mi con una ancha sonrisa. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme y yo se la tome al instante. Cuando ya estuve de pie, Edward me aparto de la cama y yo miré a Rosalie que seguía matando con la mirada la cama. Me giré hacia la cama y vi a Alexa y Elma, con la sábana encima de sus cuerpos desnudos.

-¿Qué hacían contigo mami?-me pregunto recelosa.

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mi-le dije mientras miraba inquisidoramente a Edward.

-Bueno me entere de sus planes y Pease que sería divertido-respondió mientras me miraba con una pizca de diversión en sus ojos que no me paso desapercibido.

-¿Qué querían hacer? ¿Violarte?-pregunto Emmett mientras se reía a carcajada limpia.

-No, querían hacer que Bella rompiera conmigo.

Desde el final del pasillo oí como unas pisadas se iban acercando y como se paraban detrás de mi familia, sin que las dos chicas, que aun estaban en la cama desnudas, los vieran.

-¿Nos podéis decir que hacíais vosotras dos aquí?-dijo Carlisle con amabilidad.

-Espero que digáis la verdad porque luego vamos a ver lo que ha grabado la cámara de seguridad-añadió Edward mientras con un dedo señalaba la cámara.

-De acuerdo. Alexa y yo planeamos esto-respondió Elma desesperada.-Pensamos que se al día siguiente ella nos encontraba desnudas con él en la cama creería que le habría puesto los cuernos y le dejaría.

-¡Eres tonta Elma! Aquí no hay cámaras de seguridad, se han aprovechado de que estabas asustada.

-¿Por qué queréis separarlos?-repuso Esme con dulzura.

-Por que el chico nos gusta. Algún día te lo lograré quitar. Siempre consigo lo que quiero-dijo Alexa con una sonrisa burlona.

Ami lado Edward chasqueo los dientes con disgusto mientras inconscientemente apretaba la mano sobre mi hombro sin percatarse de que me estaba empezando a molestar por la fuerza que aplicaba.

-Esta vez no lo vas a conseguir-respondió Emmett.-Podéis pasar.

De atrás de Emmett aparecieron los padres de Alexa y Elma que miraban a sus dos hijas con desaprobación. Sin decir nada aparecieron sus madres que sujetaban las sábanas para que ellas se cambiaran. Cuando terminaron de vestirse Alexa dirigió su vista a su padre.

-Papá, lo que has escuchado…

-¡Cállate! Vete a tu habitación y no salgas. Vas a tener que empezar a entender que en la vida no siempre vas a conseguir todo lo que quieras.

Las dos chicas se fueron con sus madres y con el padre de Elma mientras el padre de Alexa los veía marcharse. Cuando ya no podía distinguir sus siluetas se volvió hacía nosotros.

-Siento todo lo que ha pasado, no pensaba que harían esto.

-No se preocupe. Los adolescentes son así-contesto Carlisle amablemente.

-Aún así siento que me debería disculpar-me miró y luego miro a Edward.-Siento mucho lo que os ha hecho mi hija.

-No se preocupe, esto nos pasa muy a menudo.

-Espero que si tenéis una hija tengáis cuidado con ella. Suelen tener tendencia a hacer lo que no deben hacer.

-Estaremos alerta-prometió Edward.

-Ahora, si me disculpan, me voy.

-Claro-respondió Carlisle amablemente.-Adiós.

-Alice, Edward tiene que hablar contigo-dije de pronto.

-Si, ya lo se.

-No has cumplido con tu propósito. La de no hablar con Alice. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Mierda-masculle.

-Mami, vamos a ver al abuelito.

-Claro Renesmee, vamos a visitarlo, y así dejamos a tu padre y a tu tía Alice hablar tranquilamente.

Llegamos a la habitación de Charlie. Pudimos notar como poco a poco su corazón iba latiendo un poco más deprisa comunicándonos que se estaba despertando. Renesmee, sin esperar, abrió con un fuerte golpe la puerta y se abalanzo contra Charlie. Pude notar como su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho.

Cuando entré a la habitación encontré a Renesmee abrazada a Charlie, y a este con la mano en su espalda, apuntando a su corazón.

-Renesmee, tienes que tener cuidado, darle un susto no creo que sirva para que se recupere-le dije con dulzura.

-Tampoco servirá que lo asfixies-contesto Carlisle mientras entraba y se ponía al lado de Renesmee y le empezaba a examinar la pierna.

Renesmee le soltó y le empezó a mirar. Yo me acerque y ella sin dejar de mirar a mi padre me puso la mano en la cara, diciéndome con su don lo interesante que le estaba pareciendo el cambio de color de la cara de Charlie.

-Hola papá-le salude.

-Hola Bells. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Hemos venido Renesmee y yo a hacerte compañía.

-Y yo te he traído un par de calcetines, para que no se te congelen los pies.

-Gracias, pero como veras solo me voy a poder poner uno.

-No te preocupes yo te ago el otro para que vallan a juego.

-¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?

-Con esas cosas que te pone la tía Alice en la cara.

-Alice se enfadara por cogerle sus cosas sin permiso-le previno mi padre.

-No te preocupes abuelito. No creo que se de cuenta, tiene 4 pares de cada cosa.

-Bella, ¿No le dices nada?-me pregunto mi padre.

-No, ya sabe que no tiene que coger las cosas sin permiso, además Alice la quiere demasiado como para enfadarse con ella.

-Bueno, Charlie, para dentro de unas semanas ya la tendrás curada. Lo único que tienes que hacer es procurar no moverlo.

Cogí el libro que estaba al lado de Charlie, que era el de cumbres borrascosas, y me puse a leerlo. Estábamos solo en la habitación Renesmee, Charlie y yo, ya que Carlisle había tenido que salir ha atender a alguien.

Renesmee estaba muy entretenida haciendo dibujos bonitos en la escayola y mientras Charlie aguantaba las ganas de reír y de mover la pierna de las cosquillas que tenía.

-Papá-dije una vez que Renesmee había salido de la habitación y había parado le tortura de Charlie. -¿Qué hacías tu con un libro?

-No lo he tocado. Ha sido Edward quien lo ha traído para leer mientras me vigilaba creo.

-¿Edward te ha estado vigilando toda la noche? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me he estado despertando a ratos por la noche y le he visto.

Al momento siguiente apareció por la puerta Renesmee. Se veía un poco malhumorada y se confirmo que estaba enfadada al apretar un poco más de la cuenta la pierna escayolada de Charlie consiguiendo de él una mueca de dolor.

-Renesmee, como le sigas apretando la pierna vas a conseguir que se quede sin ella.

Aflojo el agarre de la pierna inmediatamente. Me fije como en la cara de Charlie iba desapareciendo la mueca de dolor, sustituyéndola por una débil sonrisa. Renesmee no se dio cuenta ya que volvió a empezar con la tortura.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió justo cuando Renesmee acabo con los dibujos de la escayola. Cruzando la puerta apareció Edward y Carlisle. Charlie y yo los miramos mientras Renesmee se fue a los brazos de Edward. Le empezó a mirar fijamente dejando que su padre le leyera los pensamientos a si que yo dirigí mi vista a Carlisle que se había situado en frente de Charlie.

-Hemos pensado que sería mejor que fueras a casa para que te cuide Sue. Edward se ofreció a llevarte a casa hoy mismo.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Bien, voy a llamar a Emmett. Edward ve a por el coche.

Cuando Edward y Carlisle se fueron la habitación se quedo en completo silencio, salvo por los corazones de Renesmee y Charlie. Renesmee se acerco a Charlie y le miro.

-¿De verdad te quieres ir?

-Si, así no me tendrás que cuidar y podrás disfrutar tu último día de vacaciones.

-Pero tú te vas a aburrir mucho allí solo.

-Renesmee, yo creo que Sue podrá encargarse de él.

-Si, sobre todo para hacer ciertas cosas-respondió Emmett mientras entraba a la habitación seguido por un enfadado Edward.

-¡Cállate Emmett!

-¿Me vas hacer lo mismo que le quisiste hacer al encargado?

-¿El encargado?-le pregunte con confusión.

-No es nada Bella-dijo entre dientes mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Emmett.

-Venga hermanito, deja de rebuznar y ayúdame-le dijo Emmett mientras cogía con cuidado a Charlie. Parecían como recién casados.

Con paso lento Edward se fue a por la maletas de Charlie mientras murmuraba cosas como: Es tu hermano o Si lo matas Rosalie te matará a ti.

Se llevaron a Charlie y lo tumbaron en el asiento trasero del coche mientras nos miraba.

-Bells, Nessie, prometedme que os vais a cuidar.

-Claro, aunque el que necesita cuidarse aquí eres tú-le señale.

-Esto ha sido mala suerte.

-Es como el dicho. De tal palo, tal astilla-murmuro Edward.- Acabamos de descubrir de quien heredo Belle su "buena" suerte.

-¿Has dicho algo Edward?

-No. Si nos vamos ahora llegaremos a las 10 de la noche a la casa.

-Bien. Adiós.

-Adiós-le contestamos todos.

Cuando nosotros desaparecimos de la vista de Charlie me volví hacia Renesmee que bostezaba sospechosamente. Le pase un brazo por el hombro para que se apoyara en mí.

-Deberías haber dormido más. Ahora vas a dormir la siesta.

-Nuestra cabaña es la única que aún tiene nieve-nos informo Alice.

-Eso significa que tendremos que pasar la noche en el refugió.

-Emmett lleva a Nessie, no creo que aguante mucho más despierta-dijo dulcemente Esme.

Emmett cogió a Renesmee y se la llevo en brazos hasta su habitación. Me senté junto Alice en el sillón mientras esperábamos a que Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper vinieran.

Se nos acerco el encargado que me había dado el chocolate y se sentó a mi lado. Se volvió hacía mí con un vaso en su mano.

-Creí que tendría sed.

-No estoy bien, gracias.

Se encogió de hombros y dejando el chocolate en la mesa se marcho.

-Tranquila Bella, Edward volverá mañana.

Mañana-repetí mientras miraba por fuera de la ventana.


	10. Fin vacaciones familiares A por ellos!

**Hola de nuevo a todos. Ya me recupere de lo de la muñeca y por culpa de eso y del instituto no he podido poner la continuación hasta ahora. Además de que me pillaron a las 2 de la mañana escribiendo la continuación y me castigaron 2 meses ¬¬. **

**Pero ya he vuelto y con la continuación. Je jeje. Ahora os dejo para que leáis la continuación. Que disfrutéis.**

**10-Fin de las vacaciones familiares. ¡A por ellos!**

Alice, Jasper, el encargado y yo estábamos en el salón jugando a las cartas, Esme y Carlisle estaban sentados leyendo un libro y Rosalie y Emmett estaban en paradero desconocido.

-Me estoy hartando de este juego-dijo de repente Alice desesperada

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Juguemos a verdad o prenda.

-Nosotros si jugamos-contesto Emmett mientras entraba en el salón seguido de Rosalie.

-A mi también me gustaría jugar.

-Genial, ya estamos todos.

-Un momento Alice, yo no he dicho que fuera a jugar.

-Oh, lo harás, a menos que quieras que te vista yo todos los días.

-Eres diabólica.

-Es un talento natural-contesto Alice-Bien, empecemos.

Desde que habíamos empezado al encargado y a mi no nos había tocado nada, a los únicos que les tocaba eran a Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, aunque solían hacer trampas.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando la botella paro en frente mío. Al volver a girarla note como el encargado intentaba disimular su sonrisa. La botella paró justo a su lado. Mirando hacía donde la botella miraba, me encontré con una mirada dorada.

-¡Que mala suerte! Para una vez que le toca a Bella y tiene que pararse apuntando a Edward.

-¿Y bien Bella? ¿Qué eliges, verdad o prenda?-me pregunto amablemente Jasper.

-Si eliges prenda, solo el lo podrá ver-me susurro de repente Rosalie.

Con una ancha sonrisa, que no pude hacer desaparecer, me acerque a Edward que me miraba entre sorprendido y divertido.

-Elijo prenda-susurre.

Sin apartar mi mirada de Edward empecé a quitarme la camiseta poco a poco, hasta que las manos de Edward agarraron las mías, impidiendo que me la quitara.

-Bella, ¿Qué vas hacer? No pensaras quitarte la camisa ¿no?

-Tengo que quitarme una prenda. Que prefieres, la camisa o los pantalones.

Cuando me respondió no me miro si no que fulminaba con la mirada al encargado el cual solo le miro con duda y temor.

-El sujetador-dijo entre dientes.

-Edward, solo me puedo quitar una prenda.

-Quiero que te quites el sujetador sin quitarte la camisa.

Me encogí de hombros e hice lo que me pidió. Cuando saque el sujetador Edward rápidamente lo copio y lo guardo detrás del sofá. Le mire incrédula y él solamente se sentó al lado del encargado, ignorando mi mirada. Me volví a sentar y Alice puso en marcha la botella. Esta vez le toco a Edward y el encargado. Edward le miro tranquilamente y el encargado le miro como si se fuera a salir corriendo del miedo.

-Elijo verdad.

-¿Qué eres tú de la señorita Isabella?

Sin poder controlarlo, salio de mi garganta un gruñido de contrariedad al oír mi nombre completo. El encargado dio un bote al escucharlo y a Edward se le formo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Soy su prometido.

Sin esperar a que el encargado volviera en si, la botella empezó a girar otra vez. Después de un buen rato, tanto que Renesmee ya se había levantado, los chicos, Edward, Jasper y Emmett decidieron que ya era hora de terminar con el juego (seguro que tenia algo que ver el que Alice y Rosalie habían decidido quitarse toda la ropa).

Nosotras estábamos sin nuestros sujetadores y los chicos sin las camisetas, excepto el encargado, que estaba intacto.

Volvieron a girar la botella y paro en frente mío. La poca buena suerte que tengo hizo su aparición y marco a Edward. Todo el lugar se quedo en silencio esperando mi respuesta.

-Prenda-conteste mientras le sonreía.

Con un suspiro de desesperación se levanto y se puso a mi lado.

-¿Lo podemos hacer en el baño?

-Por supuesto que….no. Tenemos que ver a Bella quitándose la prenda.

-Bien, lo haremos detrás del sofá. Vamos, Bella-me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y me llevaba al sofá.

Al llegar al sofá me encontré con los sujetadores de Alice y Rosalie y también el mío. Edward me hizo sentarme para que no me viera el encargado que estiraba la cabeza todo lo que podía en nuestra dirección.

-Ya te la puedes quitar.

Cuando me la quite encontré a Edward que tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos contraídas en puños.

-Bella, hasta que Edward no te vea no te vayas-me grito Alice.

-Ya la has oído Edward-no me hizo caso, así que proseguí.-Puedes abrir los ojos que no te voy a convertir en piedra-conteste molesta.

-No es por eso que tengo los ojos cerrados.

-Vamos a estar aquí hasta la hora de irnos-masculle.

-Bella, haz el favor de callarte un minuto.

Sin apresurarse fue abriendo con recelo sus ojos. Me di cuenta del fuego que tenia en sus ojos al mirarme y me acerque automáticamente a él.

-Bella-dijo mientras me miraba con esos hermosos ojos que se iban oscureciendo por el deseo-ponte ahora mismo la ropa.

-No quiero-conteste con diversión.

De improvisto me empezó a besar con desesperación. Sin darme tiempo su boca bajo hasta mi mandíbula, y de ella hasta mi cuello. Mi mente se quedo en blanco al notar su lengua en mi cuello.

Se aparto a los pocos minutos, aún con fuego en los ojos, y me miró con mucha intensidad y con una sonrisa burlona. Mire hacia abajo y me sorprendí al verme vestida de nuevo.

-Tu no te querías vestir, así que lo he hecho yo por ti-dijo mientras desviaba la mirada. Luego me volvió a mirar más tranquilo-Eres mi perdición, te juro que lo eres.

-Hey parejita, ¿Qué estáis haciendo ahí?-grito Emmett.

-Emmett, si yo fuera tú me preocuparía de traer aquí a Rosalie para que se pusiera algo que te falta.

Un segundo después. Aparecieron Rosalie y Alice, las dos riéndose, mientras a lo lejos se podía ver a Emmett y Jasper, que fulminaban con la mirada al encargado.

-No pensaras que nos vamos a vestir contigo aquí mirando ¿no?

-Bien me voy-se levanto y se quedo mirándome. Baje la mirada para no encontrarme con sus ojos, y descubrí una mano delante mío-¿Me acompañas, Bella?

-Claro-conteste inmediatamente mientras la cogía la mano.

Llegamos donde estaban Jasper y Emmett que no apartaron la mirada del encargado que miraba de reojo la puerta de la cocina.

-Nessie he estado preguntando por vosotros-dijo Jasper de repente.

-¿Ha estado aquí?

-Si, Alice le ha dicho que estabais ocupados.

-Bella, nos esta esperando en la cocina-me informo Edward.

-¿Esa chica es…?-pregunto de repente el encargado.

-Mi preciosa prima-contesto inmediatamente Edward-Aunque para Bella es como si fuera su hija.

-Seguro que en el futuro serás una estupenda madre.

El gruñido que dio Edward hizo que me diera la vuelta y le mirara. Estaba quieta como una estatua, excepto por sus manos que se cerraron, formando dos puños y sus ojos que cambiaron del dorado al negro. Me acerque con cuidado hasta que me puse en frente, al ver como se iba poniendo en posición de ataque. Sujete su cara con mis manos y le obligue a que me mirara. Después de unos segundos Edward se relajo, y mientras me apretó a su cuerpo, miro al encargado, que seguía en la misma posición pero con la mirada llena de miedo.

-Si, será una estupenda madre, sobre todo para cuidar de nuestros hijos.

Sin poder dar un paso, Renesmee apareció por la puerta de la cocina, con una cuchara en la mano, que al segundo siguiente estaba en el suelo y Renesmee a mi lado abrazándome.

-Chicos, es hora de ir a nuestra cabaña-nos informó Carlisle.

Mientras íbamos caminando tranquilamente hacia la cabaña Renesmee y Emmett se quedaron atrás mientras hablaban muy bajo, tanto, que no podíamos oír lo que decían.

Al llegar a la cabaña todos subimos a hacer las maletas. Al bajar nos encontramos a Renesmee que estaba al lado de la entrada mirándonos.

-¿Y Emmett?-le pregunté.

-Se fue, mientras veníamos. Dijo que necesitaba una cosa y se fue.

-¿Te dejo sola, sin haberte traído hasta la cabaña?-se sorprendió Rosalie.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, tía Rose, estoy bien.

-Luego tendré una charla con él.

-¿Qué dices Edward, 2 o 3?

-Con una semana creo que bastara para que aprenda la lección, Rose.

-Entonces se quedara sin "eso" durante 1 mes.

-De repente Edward se giro hacia Alice y de repente los dos empezaron a reírse-Rose, Emmett no aguantara ni 1 semana. Al final tendrás 2 opciones. 1 no le haces caso o terminas cediendo.

-Al final Rosalie terminara de mal humor. Ella no tiene mucha paciencia.

-Le diré que estoy así por que….tengo la regla psicológica.

-¿Qué regla psicológica?-pregunto Emmett desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-La que te va a dejar sin "eso" durante 1 mes. Por dejar sola a Nessie.

-Noooo, por favor cariño no-hubo un breve silencio y después volvió a hablar Emmett- Ey Nessie, ya los puedes traer-respondió Emmett detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?-le pregunte.

-Nada, solo queríamos jugar Emmett y yo con toda la familia.

-¿A que?-le volví a preguntar.

-Una guerra de nieve-grito con alegría Alice.

-Hace tiempo que no jugamos a nada. Eme y yo nos apuntamos.

-Yo también juego, no quiero perder de vista a Emmett.

-Alice y yo también jugamos.

-Yo también juego.

-Creo que al primero que eliminaran será a mi-respondió Nessie con pena.

-¿A ti? ¿Por qué a ti?

-Nessie es un poco torpe a la hora de jugar-respondió de detrás de la puerta Emmett-Me pregunto de quien lo habrá heredado-respondió con burla.

-No tengo ni idea- respondió mientras giraba la cabeza hacia Rosalie- ¿Rose por que no lo aumentas a 2 meses?

-Um… me lo pensare Bella.

-Emmett yo no soy torpe, solo que me suelo distraer al jugar, por eso me suelo caer y tropezar.

-¿En que piensas para distraerte?-le pregunte.

-En nad…-comenzó Renesmee.

-Jacob-respondió con un gruñido Edward.

-¡Edward!-le reprendí. Habíamos hablado con él un año antes para que volviera a Forks y se quedara allí hasta que nosotros llegáramos. Él nos había acompañado todos los días porque no podía soportar la idea de separarse de Renesmee. Se fue unos 15 días antes gracias a una carta que le envío Billy informándole del casamiento de Sam y Emily y que venía con una invitación. Así que le dijimos que se fuera y nos esperara allí.

-Tranquila, pronto lo veremos.

-Ya lo se. Ahora a jugar-dijo mientras me agarraba de las manos.

-Claro, aunque si no llevas a tu padre me parece que se va a quedar ahí todo el día-le señale.

-Vamos papá, ¡Muévete!

Al salir, lo primero que vi fue un montón de muñecos de nieve esparcidos por todo el campo, recreando una batalla. Cada muñeco tenía colgado un pañuelo de diferente color (rojo y amarillo) para distinguirlos.

-Así que Emmett abandono a Nessie para ir a comprar canicas-dijo en voz alta Jasper.

-Si, que querías ¿Qué les hubiera puesto algas por ojos?

-Cariño, con unos botones habría bastado-le contesto Esme con dulzura.

-Juguemos de una vez-protesto Renesmee.

-Si, ¡A jugar!-grito Emmett mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos más pañuelos-¿Qué equipo quieres Nessie, el amarillo o el rojo?

-El amarillo.

-Estonces yo me quedo con el rojo. Ahora toca hacer los equipos.

-Elijo yo primera por que fue mía la idea. Elijo a papá.

-Yo a mi Rose.

-A mamá.

-Pues yo a Jasper.

-A la tía Alice.

-A Carlisle.

-A la abuelita Esme.

-No vale, somos uno menos-protesto Emmett.

-Deja de protestar y pon las normas-le dijo Edward.

-El primer rey que consiga el trono del otro gana. Si algún rey muere automáticamente gana el equipo en el que el rey viva.

-Para hacer los equipos iguales yo are de árbitro.

-Pero Esme, siempre haces de árbitro-le respondió Alice.

-No te preocupes, me divierto y además tengo que evitar que hagáis trampas.

-Ahora hay que elegir al rey o reina-dijo Edward.

-Propongo a Renesmee como Reina-dije.

Edward, Renesmee y Alice se miraron cómplicemente y luego me miraron. Edward me abrazo y hundió su cara en mi pelo.

-Yo propongo a Bella-contesto Alice de forma casual.

-A sido idea de Renesmee este juego así que debería ser ella la reina.

-Pero difícilmente podría ser ella la reina cuando aun es princesa-respondió Alice.

-Exacto-le apoyo Edward.

-Entonces que sea Edward el rey, es el que más poder tiene aquí.

-No, la reina eres tú-respondió con decisión Alice

-Bella, tu tienes mas poder que yo aquí, además, ya sabes que siempre te daré todo lo que quieras.

-No va a servir de nada discutir ¿verdad?-resignándome.

-Si, no te va a servir de nada con Alice.

-Esme, nosotros ya estamos.

-Y nosotros también.

-La reina del equipo amarillo es Bella y el rey del equipo rojo es Emmett-hablo Esme-¡Que empiece la guerra!

Todos nos empezamos a mover rápidamente. Alice se quedo atrás deteniendo el avance de Rosalie que se había refugiado detrás de un muñeco. Jasper estaba al lado de Renesmee, la cual, estaba llorando mientras Jasper hacía intentos nulos para que se tranquilizara.

Los pequeños sollozos atrajo la atención de Carlisle que acudió rápidamente a ver que le pasaba a Renesmee. Mientras, Jasper, le dijo que al tirarle una bola de nieve se había caído y había empezado a llorar, Edward llego hasta donde estaban Jasper, Carlisle y Renesmee fingiendo que estaba preocupado.

Tenía todo el camino libre, ya que Emmett se había ido a ayudar a Rosalie, así que aproveche la oportunidad. Me senté en el trono que se había echo Emmett he inmediatamente Esme dio por terminado el juego.

Ante la atenta mirada del equipo rojo, me baje del trono y fui a donde estaban Renesmee y Edward que me sonreían. Llegue a su lado y abrace a Renesmee. Cuando nos separamos encontré a Jasper y a Carlisle que ya estaban tranquilos.

-Habéis echo un buen plan-nos elogio Carlisle.

-Hay que aprovechar todas las debilidades del enemigo-contesto Alice.

-¿Podemos volver a jugar?-pregunto Renesmee.

-Lo siento Nessie, pero es hora de irnos ya.

-Vale-con una sonrisa, me copio de la mano-Mamá y yo te esperamos en el coche mientras coges las maletas, papi.

-De acuerdo. Emmett deja de hacer el tonto con ese muñeco y ven conmigo o llevaras tú solo todas las maletas de Rosalie y Alice.

-A parte de ser un amargado y un reprimido sexual también es un caga prisas-murmuro por lo bajo Emmett.

No pude ver la reacción de Edward ante tal comentario por que Renesmee me empezó a empujar para ir al coche.

Me monte en el asiento del copiloto y Renesmee en el asiento de atrás. Nos quedamos quietas hasta que llego Edward. Dejo las maletas en el maletero y se subió al coche.

Sin abrir la ventanilla escuche la voz de Emmett mandando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro y a veces nombrando a Edward.

Por la ventanilla encontré a Emmett cargando con un montón de maletas, tanta que apenas se podía distinguir su silueta entre tantas maletas.

-Aún le faltan tres viajes más-respondió inesperadamente Edward mientras miraba con suficiencia a su hermano-Eso le pasa por hablar de más.

-Edward adelántate. Nos vemos en casa-le dijo Carlisle.

Con esa última voz el coche arranco y empezó a moverse. A los pocos minutos ya estábamos de camino hacia Forks.

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^. La próxima actualización será el día de mi cumpleaños que es cuando vuelvo de mi pueblo.**

**Ha habido mucha gente que me ha estado preguntando sobre la edad****que tiene Nessie (física y biológica) en el fic.**

**Nessie tiene un cuerpo de 18 años por su crecimiento acelerado pero en realidad debería tener un cuerpo de 12.**

**Espero que lo hayáis entendido ya. También me han estado preguntando si Jacob va a salir. No os preocupes que saldrá muy pronto. Solo hay k tener paciencia.**

**Saludos a todos/as y felices vacaciones.**

**Adelanto:**

**-¿Y ese papel?**

**-Estaba entre tus cosas. Parece que tienes un nuevo pretendiente.**

**-Nessie ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te ha hecho algo el chucho este?**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué ahí esta papi muerto?**


	11. La aparición de Jake

**Hola a todos. Como os prometí, hoy en mí cumple, os dejo la continuación. Se que es cortito pero he hecho lo posible para alargarlo de verdad. Hay muchos que os habéis preguntado ¿Dónde esta Jake? Pos no os preocupéis que ya sale en este capítulo. Que lo disfrutéis mucho.**

**11-La aparición de Jake**

Lo primero que hicimos al llegar a la casa fue llevas a Renesmee a su habitación. Se había quedado dormida por el camino.

-Vete al salón Bella, ahora bajo yo.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?-le pregunte.

-La que tú elijas estará bien.

Empecé a buscar entre todas las películas que habíamos comprado para Renesmee.

Deje de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo al ver a Edward bajar por las escaleras. Sabía que estaba enfadado por sus ojos y por la cara de póker que tenía. Llevaba en la mano un papel arrugado.

-¿Y ese papel?

-Estaba entre tus cosas. Parece ser que tienes un nuevo pretendiente, es el encargado. No le culpo por que le parezcas guapa, aunque para mi eres mucho mas que hermosa, pero me parece que esto-me dijo mientras señalaba el papel que tenía-es demasiado.

Sin dármelo, encendió la chimenea y tiro el papel al fuego. Se quedo quieto mirando como las llamas poco a poco iban cobrando más intensidad e iban consumiendo el papel.

-¿Puedes decirme que contenía?-le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Una proposición de infidelidad.

-Sabes que solo te quiero a ti-le conteste.

Edward no contesto, solo se limito a mirarme y sonreírme. Unos ruidos de afuera de la casa atrajeron mi atención. De repente Emmett entro en la casa gritando.

-¡Hola, familia! La alegría de la casa ha llegado!

-¡Emmett cállate! Renesmee esta arriba durmiendo-susurre.

-Y además la alegría de la casa vino antes que tú-le respondió Alice.

-No me podéis impedir que exprese mi felicidad.

-Emmett ¿Te acuerdas de la apuesta que hicimos? Te ordeno que te calles.

-Hoy nos toca maratón-nos recordó Jasper en un intento de tranquilizarme.

-Que Bella escoja una película.

Cogí una película al azar y se la entregue a Esme.

-Nos toca ver todas las películas de…..Harry Potter.

-Empecemos.

Estábamos por el principio de la 4 película cuando llamaron a la puerta. Carlisle fue a abrirla y cuando el individuo entro un desagradable olor inundo la estancia.

-Hola Jacob-le saludo cortésmente Carlisle.

Después de ese saludo de parte de Carlisle se oyó el ruido de unas pisadas que se acercaba cada vez mas a donde estábamos.

**-**Hola Bells-me contesto con una sonrisa

-Hola Jake, Renesmee esta en su cuarto durmiendo-le informe.

-Voy a verla.

-Te estaré vigilando chucho-añadió Rosalie.

Cuando estaba por el final de la película aparecieron Jake y Renesmee. Se fueron acercando hasta donde estábamos. Renesmee tenía una expresión de terror mientras miraba la televisión, he inmediatamente y sin razón aparente Renesmee emitió un grito y sus ojos empezaron a inundarse mientras seguía mirando la televisión. Jasper paro la película mientras nosotros ya nos encontrábamos al lado de Renesmee.

-Nessie ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te ha hecho algo el chucho este?-le pregunto Rosalie mientras mataba con la mirada a Jacob.

No dijo nada, solo se dirigió hacia Edward y le abrazo fuertemente.

-Papi, ¿por que te moriste al hacer una película?

-Tu padre no murió haciendo una película, si no por una enfermedad-le explico Esme.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué ahí esta muerto?-señalo con un dedo a la televisión.

-No es tu padre, es un actor-le conteste mientras le acariciaba sus preciosos rizos.

-Aunque su parecido con Edward es sorprendente-contesto Jasper.

-Tal vez Edward tenga un gemelo y no lo sepa-respondió de repente Emmett.

-Si supuestamente Edward tuviera un gemelo, en este momento estaría convertido en polvo y huesos acompañado por gusanos debajo de su tumba-le dijo Alice.

-Pero le han podido sacar el ADN y lo han clonado.

-Emmett, si le han clonado ¿De donde han sacado el ADN?

-He. Pues….. No tengo ni idea.

-¿Ves Nessie? Solo es un actor, así que no hay necesidad de llorar.

-Tienes razón Jake.

-Yo que tú no estaría tan segura.

-¿Qué quieres decir Emmett?-pregunto amablemente Esme.

-Puede ser que Nessie no sea hija de Edward, si no del doble.

Al momento en que Emmett termino la frase todos los ojos de la familia se fijaron una décima de segundo en nosotros tres y seguidamente se quedaron mirando a Emmett.

-Jazz, ¿Podrías llevar a Emmett a jugar?-le pidió Alice a su querido marido.-Sus neuronas te lo agradecerían.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor.

-No te preocupes Nessie, no hagas caso al tonto de tu tío-dijo Rosalie a Renesmee mientras miraba como se iban Emmett y Jasper. Cunado ya no se veían se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa le contesto.-Bella y Edward se aman demasiado como para engañarse o hacerse daño el uno al otro.

-Lo que dice la Barbie es verdad. Cuando tu madre era humana siempre estaban juntos, excepto por una ocasión-al ver la cara de Edward añadió-aunque no fue para tanto.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo os conocisteis?

-Fue cuando yo tenía 17 años, la primera vez que lo vi fue en la cafetería del instituto.

-Y ¿Cuándo conociste a Jake?

-No lo conocí, me lo presento su hermana cuando era pequeña.

-Jake ¿Tu también vas al mismo instituto que nosotros?-la pregunto con una sonrisa Renesmee.

-No Nessie, Jacob va a ir a la escuela Quileute, a no ser que quiera hacer de ama de casa junto con Esme.

-No me importaría, pero hacer la limpieza no es una de mis cualidades.

-No me extraña nada Jake-me burlé.

Desde que Jake se fue con nosotros empezó a llevarse mejor con todos excepto con Rosalie. Un día se fue con Carlisle al hospital y tubo la mala suerte de tener que ayudar en una operación a corazón abierto. Desde entonces no ha vuelto a ir con él.

Otro día empezó a limpiar con Esme la casa pero hubo un "accidente" y desde entonces Esme siempre que Jake la va a ayudar termina vigilando a Jake. Con Emmett se llega genial, excepto cuando se quiere quedar cuidando de Renesmee. Con Alice y Jazz se lleva normal y la relación con Rose ha ido a peor.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo veremos a Jake, mama?

-Cuando salgamos del instituto.

-Hablando del instituto, como sigamos aquí llegaremos tarde.

-Es verdad, ya nos veremos más tarde.

Nos montamos en el Volvo, Edward, Renesmee y yo mientras los otros se montaban en el Jeep. Mientras nos empezábamos a alejar vimos por el retrovisor a Jake despidiéndose de nosotros y corriendo hacia el bosque para transformarse.


End file.
